Teach me
by Sams Town
Summary: Molstrade: Greg Lestrade ist nebenberuflich Lehrer an der Universität und Molly seine Studentin. Sie lernen sich kennen und werden Freunde. Werden Sie sich am Ende verlieben und zueinander finden? Zwischenmenschliche Gefühle, vom Suchen, Finden und den vielen Missverständnissen der Liebe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Eine Molstrade-FF also Greg Lestrade und Molly Hooper. Sie spielt in einem AU. An der Uni, Lestrade ist dort nebenberuflich Lehrer und Molly Student. Die Idee die Beiden sich an der Uni kennenzulernen, stammt aus einem angefangenem Roleplay was ich einmal hatte. Credits hierfür: mollysomegleadventures (tumblr)._**

**_Es hat absolut nichts mit der Serie Sherlock zu tun, aber es gibt keine einzige deutsche Molstrade FF und ohnehin sowenig GregxMolly FFs, da wollte ich was ändern._**

**_Rating M für das letzte Kapitel, das eindeutig beschriebenen Sex enthält._**

**_Reviews=gern gesehen! Viel Spaß beim lesen._**

Molly Hooper lag rücklings im Gras des Universitätscampus. Es war bereits früher Abend, die letzten Studenten der Abendvorlesung waren gerade dabei den Campus zu verlassen. Es waren ohnehin nicht sehr viele. Es war Freitagabend, die meisten hatten am Freitagabend keine Vorlesungen im Sinn sondern Partys. Molly hingegen hatte kein großes Interesse am feiern. Seit sie Manchester verlassen hatte um hier in London ihr Studium zu ende zu bringen, hatte sie es nicht geschafft sich einen stabilen Freundeskreis aufzubauen. Für jemanden, der ohnehin nur ein paar wenige, dafür aber sehr gute Freunde hatte, war es doppelt schwierig. Natürlich hatte sie ein paar Bekanntschaften. Aus den Kursen, der Bibliothek, aber eher lose und ohne tiefer gehende Verbindung. Sie hatte es eine Weile versucht, aber sie war weder groß redegewandt noch besaß sie ein ausgeprägtes Extrovertiertes Verhalten – der enge Kreis der Gemeinschaft, war für sie nicht zu durchdringen, so hatte sie es nach ein paar Wochen aufgegeben. All ihre Kraft und Energie floss seit dem in ihr Studium der Medizin und Forensik.

Gregory, kurz Greg, Lestrade hatte gerade seinen letzten Nachmittagskurs in Englisch für diese Woche gehalten. Mit Mühe und Not hatte er die Neugier seiner letzten Schüler gestillt und sie endlich vom Campus gejagt. Er war müde und hungrig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch 3 Stunden Zeit hatte bevor er frisch geduscht, in frischen Klamotten auf dem Polizeirevier sein musste, um die Nachtschicht zu übernehmen. Es lagen bereits ein paar anforderungsreiche und schlafarme Monate hinter ihm. Dreimal die Woche hielt er als Referendar Unterricht in Englischer Literatur an der Universität zu London und musste gleichzeitig seinen Job als angehender Kriminalpolizist nachkommen. Das war nicht leicht und manchmal kaum zu schaffen. Aber als er das Angebot zu lehren bekommen hatte, wusste er, dass er sich diesen Traum, zumindest temporär, erfüllen wollte. Sein Privatleben litt darunter, doch damit konnte er umgehen. Sein Kurs war gut besucht, was sein Ego nicht ganz unangetastet lies. Allerdings war der Frauenanteil ziemlich hoch, was ihn daran zweifeln lies ob der Grund sein Können in Englisch oder sein Aussehen war. Gerüchten zufolge bescheinigte man ihm, ein „heißer Typ" zu sein. Das zumindest, hatte er auf eine der Schultoiletten in der Pausenaufsicht einmal gelesen.

Molly genoss die abendliche Wärme und blickte träumend in die Wolken. Das Semester ging zu ende. Im Sommer würde sie ein längeres Praktikum im Saint Barth Hospital machen um erste Grundlagenforschung für Ihre Doktorarbeit zu betreiben, die sie in zwei Jahren abzugeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie deshalb keine Freunde, weil sie jetzt schon Ihre Doktorarbeit plante.

Sie stieß einen Schwall Luft aus, und beschloss den Tag hiermit zu beenden und ihre Studentenbude aufzusuchen. Vielleicht kam ja ein netter Film im Fernsehen. Am Wochenende hatte sie die Unterkunft immer für sich. Esther, ihre Kommilitonin, verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei ihrem Freund - das Wochenende sowieso. Es war zwar etwas einsam, aber zumindest hatte sie viel Zeit und Ruhe zum lernen. Sie packte ihre Tasche unter dem Arm und ging über den Rasen, im Gedanken noch immer bei den Wolken und ihren Formen. Ihre Unaufmerksamkeit machte sich sofort bestraft, sie sah den Stein nicht, der ihren Weg kreuzte. Mit den Armen rudernd landete sie etwas ungalant wieder im Gras. Ein leises „Mmphf" entglitt ihr. Sofort lief sie rot an und sondierte die Umgebung ob sie jemand bei dieser Peinlichkeit beobachtet hatte.

Greg lief den langen Weg zur Straße hinunter. Der Campus war so gut wie leer. Freitagabend war der Beginn des Partywochenendes. Wie an jeder Uni dieser Welt, waren alle Studenten dabei sich für das Wochenende in Bars und Kneipen warm zu trinken. Das studieren vergessen und zumindest temporär so zu tun als gehöre einem die Welt alleine. Es war jedes Wochenende das Gleiche. Eine Handvoll davon, würde wieder betrunken in den Ausnüchterungszellen der Polizeireviere landen. Schlägereien, Randalen, kleinere Delikte. Seit er in die Laufbahn der Mordkommission gerutscht war, hatte er glücklicherweise nichts mehr mit den kleinen Fischen zu tun, sondern mit größeren Delikten. Schwere Körperverletzung und Mord.

Als er fast an der Straße war, sah er wie die junge Frau, die er aus der ferne bereits im Gras hatte liegen sehen, sich gerade erhob um wohl ebenfalls den Weg nach Hause anzutreten. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sie etwas ungalant über einen Stein stolperte und zurück ins Gras fiel. Als er näher kam, erkannte er sie wieder. Sie war eine seiner Studentinnen.

"Au.", kommentierte er ihren Fall und trat auf sie zu, "Haben Sie sich wehgetan?"

Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Gesichtsfarbe der jungen Frau vor Peinlichkeit in ein tiefes rot verfärbte.

Molly hob den Kopf und blickte in das fragende Gesicht ihres Englisch Professors.

'Na toll!' dachte sie und fühlte die Hitze, die ihre Gesichtsfarbe ihn ein schönes Rot verwandelte.

Sie hatte zweimal die Woche englische Literatur bei ihm. Er war eine erfrischende und nicht unansehnliche Ablenkung. Die meisten Professoren war alt und sprachen dazu auch noch undeutlich. Es war allgemein gesehen ein Graus. Professor Lestrade aber war noch jung, sie schätzte ihn Anfang 30 und schien hoch motiviert. Außer im Unterricht hatte sie allerdings noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Selbst wenn sie eine unterrichtsbezogene Frage hatte, war es schwer an ihn heran zu kommen. Nicht selten löcherten ihn andere Schüler, Frauen vor allem, zu diversen Themen. Es war schwer dagegen anzukommen, obwohl sie gerne einmal seine Tiefergehende Meinung zu ein-zwei Arbeiten von ihr gehört hätte. Sie dachte dann immer, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wusste wer sie war, und beließ es meist auf sich.

Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an und suchte nach Worten, die ihr wie immer nicht einfielen.

"Ich... ähm... danke.", ergriff sie seine helfende Hand und zog sich wieder auf die Füße.

Peinlich berührt, klopfte sie sich das Gras von der Hose, und blickte um sich ob sie etwas verloren hatte.

Lestrade schmunzelte über seine Studentin. Er hatte sie zweimal die Woche im Unterricht und sie war eine seiner besten Studentinnen. Sie war zwar etwas schüchtern und sprach immer etwas flüsternd, so dass er sie nicht selten zu beginn des Schuljahres öfters auffordern musste, lauter zu sprechen. Ihre Wortbeiträge waren ohne Tadel und ihre abgegebenen Arbeiten zeugten von einer intelligenten jungen Frau mit viel Enthusiasmus. Vor kurzem hatte er einen Aufsatz über Keats von ihr gelesen und gerne ein paar persönliche Worte mit Ihr darüber gewechselt, aber sie schien es immer etwas eiliger zu haben, als die anderen Studentinnen, die ihn oft minutenlang mit Lappalien plagten.

Er sah, dass sie nicht recht wusste, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, so sprang er ihr ein wenig zur Seite.

"Kein Grund die Gesichtsfarbe zu ändern. Ich glaube außer mir, hat sie niemand gesehen. Und ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich es keinem weiter erzählen werde."

"Oh... danke... ich bin wohl...,", sie suchte den Stein und erkannte, dass er unheimlich mickrig war, was die ganze Sache noch unangenehmer für sie machte, "über einen ... Stein gefallen..."

Lestrade folgte ihren Blicken mit dem seinen, und kam nicht umhin, dass sie ein großes Talent bewiesen hatte, den einzigen Stein auf dem ganzen Rasen zu kreuzen.

"Ich glaube der war vorher nicht da. Der ist sicherlich neu angelegt, kein Wunder also, dass sich jemand früher oder später daran verletzten musste."

Molly blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Lestrade lächelte kurz, beugte sich dann etwas verschwörerisch zu ihr und sagte: "Das war ein Witz Miss Hooper. Ich wollte Sie etwas aufheitern."

Das rang ihr endlich ein Lächeln ab.

"Natürlich. Ein Witz.", sie stockte kurz, "Sie wissen wer ich bin?"

Der Satz kam ohne nachdenken und sie biss sich für ihre vorschnelle Art auf die Lippen.

"Molly Hooper, ich liege doch richtig oder? In Englisch, zweimal die Woche?", er stutze kurz.

"Ja, doch, das stimmt schon. Ich dachte nur... also...", sie bearbeitete das Gras mit ihren Schuhen, "Sie als Professor müssen sich sicher viele Namen merken, ich dachte einfach; sie wissen nicht wer ich bin, Professor."

"Doch, ich weiß wer sie sind. Sie sind einer meiner besten Studenten.", jetzt geriet er ins Stocken, er musste noch schnell nach Hause und dann aufs Revier.

Gleichzeitig hätte er nun gerne die Möglichkeit ergriffen sich mit ihr über den Aufsatz zu unterhalten. Da er keine Zeit dafür hatte, beschloss er es zu vertagen und bei Small Talk zu bleiben.

"Und auf welche Party gehen sie heute?"

Molly war ihm auf den Gehweg gefolgt, den sie nun langsam hinunter liefen. Gerne hätte sie ihm eine Frage zu einem seiner letzten Unterrichte gestellt, aber sie fühlte sich nicht mutig genug und schwieg daher. Die Frage nach Ihrer heutigen abendlichen Unternehmung traf sie unvorbereitete.

"Uh Party? Ich... ähm... nein... keine Party."

Lestrade hob die Augenbrauen. "Keine Party? Dann eine Bar vielleicht?"

Molly senkte den Kopf so, dass ihre Haare sich wie ein Schutzschild um sie legten. Natürlich könnte sie ihn belügen, er würde es nie herausfinden, aber sie konnte nicht lügen und außerdem hatte sie es geschafft über den einzigen Stein des ganzen Campus zu fallen, bei ihrem Glück, würde die Lüge sofort auffliegen. „Keine Bar."

Nun stutze Lestrade. Keine Party. Keine Bar. Aber dann hielt er sich das Bild vor Augen, das er aus seinen Unterrichten von ihr hatte. Nun war er an der Reihe, etwas verlegen zu werden.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte sie nicht verunsichern. Ich dachte nur...", was dachte er eigentlich, "Die meisten Studenten gehen am Wochenende feiern, ich nahm an sie auch." Der Satz erschien ihm ziemlich blöde, aber nun war er ausgesprochen. Im Grunde seines Herzens fand er es gut, dass Molly Hooper scheinbar nicht der Typ war, der sich seine Gehirnzellen mit Alkohol zerstörte und sich halbstarken Affen an den Hals warf.

"Ich hab's nicht so mit Partys. Ich weiß nicht..", sie hatte keine große Lust vor ihrem Lieblingslehrer ihr Privatleben auszubreiten was offensichtlich sehr langweilig und uninteressant war.

Eine unangenehme Pause entstand, die sie bis ans Ende der Auffahrt führte.

Lestrade musste nun mit dem Bus nach Hause und Molly in die andere Richtung zu ihrem Zimmer.

"Nun Miss Hooper, ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende. Ich denke wir sehen uns nächste Woche Dienstag? Im Unterricht?", er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen auch ein schönes Wochenende. Bis Dienstag.", sie ergriff seine Hand und erschrak sich an seinem warmen und sanften Händedruck.

Dann eilte sie schnell davon. Lestrade blieb zurück und sah ihr einen Moment lang nach. Bevor er sich seine Gedanken machen konnte, bog der Bus um die Ecke und öffnete für ihn die Tür.

Molly erreichte ihre Zimmer ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Von der Situation etwas überrannt lies sie sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen.

"Gott wie Peinlich!", schlug sie beide Hände über ihrem Gesicht zusammen.

Die Hände auf ihrem Gesicht fiel ihre ein unbekannter Geruch an ihrer rechten Hand auf. Sie begann daran zu schnüffeln. Es war nur der Hauch eins holzig, warmen Duftes. Der Geruch musste von Professor Lestrade stammen, übertragen, als sie beide sich die Hände geschüttelt hatten. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, lächelte kurz und lies die Hand dann auf die Bettdecke gleiten. "Reiß Dich zusammen, Molly. Montag ist Chemieprüfung!"

Lestrade erreichte pünktlich das Revier. Sein Vorgesetzter erwartete ihn schon.

"Lestrade, wir müssen nach Upper London, wir haben eine Leiche."

Das ruhige Wochenende war damit gelaufen. Erholung ade. "Gut Sir!"

Das Wochenende ging schnell vorüber. Molly büffelte unablässig für Chemie und für ein paar weitere Klausuren, die in den nächsten Wochen anstanden. Lestrade war bis Montagabend fast durchgehend mit der Leiche im Upper London beschäftigt. Erstaunlicherweise konnten er und sein Vorgesetzter den Fall schnell abschließen - der Täter war ein befreundeter Drogendealer des Toten gewesen. Damit waren alle Klischees erfüllt und der Tathergang schnell ermittelt.

Als es am Dienstagmorgen zur Englischvorlesung läutete, begann Molly unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen und den Bleistift als Schlagzeugstock zu missbrauchen. Ihr Nebenmann, Marvin, der stets hoffte, Mollys Intelligenz würde etwas auf ihn abfärben, beäugte sie etwas kritisch.

"Molly, alles klar?"

"Wieso?", sah sie ihn erstaunt an. Immer noch den Bleistift gegen das Heft trommelnd.

"Das nervt.", deutete Marvin auf ihren Bleistift.

"Oh! Tut mir leid.", sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und verstaute den Bleistift in ihrem Pulloverärmel.

Lestrade hatte die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen und beinahe verschlafen. Unrasiert und mit Katzenwäsche, hatte er das Unigelände gerade zum Beginn der Vorlesung erreicht. "Verflucht!", rannte er den Flur zum Vorlesungsraum hinunter.

Glücklicherweise brachte der Polizeiberuf eine gute Kondition hervor. Er stoppte an der Tür, strich sich durch die Haare, atmete tief durch und betrat den Raum.

"Guten Morgen, Leute!", er legte seine Tasche auf den Schreibtisch und sondierte seine Studenten. Er erkannte Molly an ihrem üblichen Sitzplatz hinten rechts. Er hob kurz die Mundwinkel.

Molly hatte ihre Rutschrei auf dem Stuhl eingestellt, als Lestrade den Raum betreten hatte und sich zu einem Brett versteift. Als er durch die Reihen blickte, spürte sie, dass er kurz an ihr hängen blieb und schwach lächelte. Verlegen lächelte sie zurück.

Gerade als Lestrade mit dem Unterricht beginnen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine weitere Studentin betrat den Raum. Sie hatte lange offenes blondes Haar, was sich in leichten Locken um ihr zart geschminktes Gesicht legte. Sie trug ein Cherleaderoutfit und lächelte zuerst die Klasse und dann Lestrade vielsagend an.

"Tut mir Leid, Professor Lestrade. Ich war noch beim Training und das Duschen dauerte etwas länger."

Irgendjemand verschluckte sich an ihrer Bemerkung und dem Bild was dabei entstand.

Linda Silverman. Sie war, ohne jede Frage, hübsch. Cherleaderin, die kommende Ballkönigin. Nicht dumm, aber sie ordnete manchmal ihre Intelligenz ihrer Schönheit unter, was Lestrade nicht nur im Geheimen missbilligte. Im Geheimen allerdings, musste er zugeben, dass sie ihn körperlich eindeutig ansprach. Er blähte kurz seine Nasenflügel, mahnte sich selbst zur Räson und lächelte tadelnd.

"Miss Silverman, ich bedaure ihr zu spät kommen, aber schätze ihren Anspruch an körperliche Sauberkeit - ich hoffe Ihr Freund Mister Henderson schätzt dies ebenfalls an ihnen."

Die Erwähnung ihres festen Freundes, des Schulsprechers, dämmte ihre Anmache etwas und Linda glitt leise auf ihren Platz.

Molly schluckte schwer, als Linda sich durch ihr wallendes Haar fuhr. Jeder wusste, dass sie sich für den Professor interessierte und keine Möglichkeit ausließ mit ihm zu flirten. Schon das ganze Jahr hatte sie ihn und sie beobachtete. Aus ihrer kleinen jämmerlichen Ecke. Nach Unterrichtsende, wenn Linda sich wieder mit irgendwelchen interessengeheuchelten Fragen an ihn wendete. Manchmal beobachtete sie Linda - im sicheren Versteck ihres Spindes - um herauszufinden, was sie hatte und was sie selbst nicht hatte. Molly wusste, dass sie überdurchschnittlich intelligent war, aber dass war es dann auch schon. Sie war nicht hässlich. Esther ihre Zimmergenossin, erklärte ihr immer, dass sie sich etwas mehr hervortun müsste. Etwas Lippenstift, ein Lockstab, etwas Puder hier und da und schon könnte sie sich sicher den ein oder anderen Jungen angeln, aber nur mit Intelligenz - nein, so würde das nichts.

Obwohl Linda nicht locker lies, hatte sie nie gesehen, dass der Professor ihre Flirtversuche erwiderte. Abgesehen davon, dass dies äußerst unprofessionell gewesen wäre, vermutete sie; dass er verheiratet oder wenigstens in einer Beziehung sein musste. Jemand wie er musste vergeben sein, dachte sie nur, dann riss Sie ihr eigener Name aus den Gedanken.

"Miss Hooper?! Würden Sie den Rest der Klasse freundlicherweise auf Stand bringen, was wir letzte Woche in der Vorlesung durchgenommen haben?" Molly sah ihn überrascht an.

"Uhm... ja... also...", der Bleistift in ihrem Ärmel bohrte sich plötzlich tief in ihren Unterarm, "Au!"

"Au?", lächelte Lestrade, und die ganze Klasse blickte sich zu Ihr um.

"Keats!", fischte sie nach dem Bleistift, "Ich meine wir hätten über Keats gesprochen, Herr Professor.", sie blickte ihn scheu an und zugleich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sagen wollte 'ich bin schon wieder rot nicht wahr?'

Er zwinkerte ihr ermutigend zu und drehte sich dann zur Tafel um.

"Genau, Keats!"

Die Vorlesung dauerte 1,5 Stunden und verging wie im Flug. Molly war stiller als sonst gewesen. Der Aufruf am Anfang der Stunde, hatte sie verunsichert. Er hatte sie auch vorher ab und an aufgerufen, aber nicht so offensiv. Als sie sich dabei ertappte, seinen Geruch in ihrer rechten Hand zu suchen, hatte sie beschlossen, den Rest der Stunde einfach den Mund zu halten, und nur auf Nachfrage zu antworten. Als es endlich läutete, suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte gehen, aber Marvin neben Ihr hielt sie mit einer Frage auf.

"Molly, steht der Termin für die Lerngruppe noch? Heute Nachmittag um drei?"

Wie jeden Dienstag fand in der Bibliothek eine Lerngruppe statt. Die Teilnehmer waren lose zusammengewürfelte Studenten, die sich gegenseitig in verschiedenen Fächern halfen. Heute war Biologie und Physik dran. Marvin war in beiden schwach aufgestellt, und konnte eigentlich drei Lernkreise gebrauchen. Aber Molly war gutherzig und behielt dies für sich.

"Ja, natürlich. Wie immer. Bring deine Bücher mit!", ermahnte sie ihn.

"Danke Dir, mache ich.", er winkte ihr zu und trollte sich.

Mittlerweile hatte sich wieder eine Traube aus drei Studenten um Lestrade gebildet. Zu Mollys erstaunen ohne Linda, die Erinnerung an ihren Freund, hatte sie wohl für heute bedient. Lestrade beantwortete geduldig ein paar Fragen. Als Molly an der Gruppe vorüberging, blickte sie in kurz an und schmunzelte über seine hilfsbereite Art. Genau da hob er den Blick, und sah sie an. Schnell beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt.

"Miss Hooper!", stoppte er sie, "Würden Sie kurz warten?"

Molly drehte an der Tür um und kam ein paar Schritte zurück. "Mhm."

Nachdem Lestrade die anderen drei Studenten endlich abgeschüttelte hatte, drehte er sich kurz zu Molly, die ihre Bücher wie ein Wappen vor der Brust hielt. Ihr Kopf war gesenkt, so dass ihre Haare ihr Gesicht wieder fast verbargen.

Er schritt zu seiner Tasche und räumte seine Notizen langsam ein.

"Sie waren heute so still..." begann er.

"Ich war heute etwas müde, Herr Professor. Tut mir leid, kommt nicht mehr vor.", sie sprach schnell. Kritik war sie nicht gewöhnt.

Lestrade lies sich extra Zeit mit seiner Tasche und lies Stille durch den Raum schweben. Molly wurde nervös. Sie hatte eine Freistunde und wollte eigentlich in die Bücherei den Lernkreis vorbereiten.

"Viel gelernt?", er klappte seine Tasche zu und setzte sich auf den Rand des Tisches.

"Vielleicht... Wie gesagt, wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Herr Professor.", sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Lestrade verdrehte die Augen.

"Mein Gott, Miss Hooper!", er sagte es etwas lauter, so das Molly den Kopf schreckhaft hob und er ihr Gesicht nun deutlich sehen konnte, "Nennen Sie mich nicht Professor! ich bin gar kein Professor. Ich bin Referendar!"

"Oh.", entfuhr es ihr nur.

"Die Schulleitung besteht allerdings, dass wir uns als Professoren bezeichnen lassen sollen.", er rutschte vom Schreibtisch, "Irgend so eine Respektsache, glaube ich.", er wedelte dabei mit der Hand in der Luft und lächelte verschmitzt.

"Verständlich.", sein Lächeln ermutigte sie, sich etwas zu entspannen.

"Wenn man's genau nimmt, bin ich nicht mal wirklich Referent. Eigentlich bin ich angehender Inspektor bei der Kriminalpolizei."

Molly hob nun vollständig den Kopf, sah ihn mit großen Augen an und trat sogar einen Schritt zurück um Ihn einmal von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern. Lestrade streckte ein wenig die Hände von sich und sah sie verschmitzt an.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Sie sehen gar nicht aus wie ein Polizist...Ich hätte nie gedacht... ", sie stockte und überlegte ob sie einen Scherz missverstanden hatte, "Sie sind wirklich ein Cop?"

Lestrade lachte kurz über die laxe Bezeichnung. "Ja, bin ich."

Mollys Neugier war geweckt, die Vorbereitungen zum Lernkreis waren völlig vergessen. Sie schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht hinter ein Ohr und bewarf Lestrade nun mit Fragen.

"Wenn Sie ein Cop sind, warum unterrichten sie dann englische Literatur hier an der Uni? Wie lange sind sie schon Polizist? Geht das überhaupt, Polizist sein und Unterrichten? Das muss doch sehr anstrengend sein. Und.."

Lestrade fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Miss Hooper! Holen Sie einmal Luft!"

"'Tschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht zu neugierig sein.", sie war wieder kurz davor sich zurück in Ihre Höhle zu verziehen.

"Nein, um Gottes willen, dass ist gut! Entschuldigen sie sich nie dafür neugierig zu sein! Ich kann nur nicht alle Fragen auf einmal beantworten.", Lestrade biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, "Sagen Sie haben sie vielleicht Lust, einen Kaffee in der Mensa trinken zu gehen? Ich würde mich gerne auch über ihren letzten Aufsatz unterhalten."

Etwas unsicher nestelte er an seiner Tasche herum.

"Uh..", Molly war überrascht über sein Angebot. Da sie mit der Situation nichts anfangen konnte, folgte sie ihrem ersten Impuls. "Okay."

"Okay?", Lestrade hatte eher mit einer Absage gerechnet, und war daher umso mehr überrascht, "Ich meine; okay! Aber ich halte sie nicht vom Unterricht ab oder?"

Die Erinnerung die sich wieder in Mollys Kopf schlich lies sie eine Grimasse machen.

"Oh verdammt, sie haben recht! Ich habe gleich noch Biologie und dann um 15 Uhr Lernkreis. Ich.. tut mir leid."

Ihr war die Enttäuschung anzusehen.

"Das ... geht natürlich vor.", Lestrade inspizierte verlegen seine Füße.

Molly war es unangenehm. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl in Lestrade einen netten Gesprächspartner gefunden zu haben.

"Aber vielleicht danach? Oder ein andern mal, morgen? Aufgehoben ist ... nicht aufgeschoben, wissen sie?!"

Sie strahlte ihn unvermittelt an, so sehr, dass er nur zurückstrahlen konnte.

"Ich habe heute die Nachmittagsschicht, vielleicht morgen nach dem Unterricht? Ich fürchte früher kann ich nicht."

"Nein, dass ist in Ordnung. Morgen würde passen. Gegen 16 Uhr vielleicht?"

Lestrade ging kurz seinen Tagesablauf im Kopf durch. "Das wäre gut, ich habe den Nachmittag frei. Allerdings,", mahnte er, „hat um 16 Uhr die Mensa bereits geschlossen."

Daran hatte Molly überhaupt nicht gedacht. Es gab natürlich ein paar Cafés rund um das Universitätsgelände, aber dort gingen die Studenten ein und aus und sich dort mit einem Lehrer zu verabreden implizierte bei den meisten eigentlich nur eines. Triff dich nie mit Lehrern alleine in der Nähe der Uni. Dies war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Lestrade lass Mollys Gesichtsausdruck und auch er kannte die "Regeln". Er hatte nicht die Absicht sie oder sich in den Fokus der Öffentlichkeit zu rücken, denn dies war schnell geschehen.

Er beugte sich wieder etwas zu ihr. "Ich kenne ein nettes Café, zwei Stationen mit dem Bus in Richtung Upper East. Dort gibt es keine Studenten. Wir könnten uns dort treffen.", da er in Mollys Gesicht Unsicherheit las, fügte er schnell hinzu, "Nur wenn Sie möchten, wir können auch in die Mensa an einem anderen Tag, ich möchte nicht, dass sie oder jemand anderes einen falschen Eindruck gewinnen."

Für eine Sekunde fragte sich Molly ob das ein Date war. Was es natürlich nicht war, so ein Blödsinn. Es war eine Tasse Kaffee mit einem ihrer Lehrer. Beide wollten einfach ein Fachgespräch führen. Es gab zwar Sprechstunden aber wieso nicht dabei einen guten Kaffee trinken. Nein, das war kein Date, das war... was war es denn?

"Sie haben Recht. Ich denke, dass ist schon in Ordnung. Sollen wir uns dort treffen?"

Lestrade freute sich über Ihre Zusage. Seit er Unterrichtete und Polizeidienst gleichzeitig verrichtete, hatte er sich nicht mehr mit einer Frau zu einem Kaffee getroffen. Nicht mal mit einem Kerl. Er hatte überhaupt kein Privatleben mehr gehabt in letzter Zeit. Allerdings, war dies auch eher ein dienstliches Gespräch. Ein Fachgespräch über Keats und englische Literatur.

'Das hier ist kein Date, Les!' ermahnte er sich, freute sich aber trotzdem auf die Abwechslung. Und er freute sich auf Molly.

"Das Café heißt; Rick's. Zwei Stationen mit dem Bus."

Molly blickte kurz auf die Schuluhr.

"Dann bis morgen!" lächelte sie verlegen mit dem Ordner im Arm, der im Laufe des Gesprächs seinen Zweck als Schutzschild verloren hatte, "Und ich hoffe, sie haben nicht so viele Gauner zu schnappen."

Damit war sie durch die Tür.

"Gauner.", schmunzelte er in sich hinein und verließ den Unterrichtsraum.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly war froh als der Lernkreis endlich zu ende war. Sie hatte sich kaum konzentrieren können. Das Gespräch mit Professor Lestrade hatte sie die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. Gedanklich war sie bereits beim morgigen Tag und hoffte inständig, dass der Termin nicht platzen würde. Den Rest des Abends war sie völlig aufgekratzt und nicht in der Lage zu lernen. Sie fühlte ein seltsames Glücksgefühl, von dem sie nicht wusste woher es kam. Ob es an Lestrade lag oder an der Tatsache, dass sie endlich einmal nicht ihrem sturen Wochenplan folgen musste, konnte sie nicht sagen. Endlich entstand so etwas wie ein Abwechslung.

Lestrade hatte bereits sehnsüchtig die Uhr im Auge, als sein Dienst gerade anfing. Ungeduldig arbeitete er den angestauten Papierkram weg und hoffte auf eine Ruhige Lage bis zum Ende der Dienstzeit. Mehrmals ertappte er sich wie seine Fingerspitzen unruhig gegen die Unterseite der Tischkante trommelten. Dabei gab es keinen Grund nervös zu sein, hielt er sich vor Augen. Es würde einfach ein netter Nachmittag werden.

Als Molly am Café eintraf, war sie bereits ein paar Minuten zu spät. Sie blickte durch die Fensterscheiben und konnte Lestrade nirgends sehen. Vorsorglich überprüfte sie den Namen des Cafés noch einmal, der stimmte. Sie hatte plötzlich Angst, dass er wieder gegangen war, weil sie unpünktlich gewesen war. Viel schlimmer; dass er gar nicht erst erschienen war und sie versetzt hatte. Der Gedanke drückte sich mit einem mal in den Vordergrund ihres Bewusstseins und wurde übermächtig. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich hilflos. Wie dumm war sie nur gewesen, zu glauben, dass er sich mit Ihr zu einem Gespräch über Ihre Aufsätze treffen wollte. Die Enttäuschung kroch plötzlich in ihr hoch.

„Dumm Molly, du bist einfach nur dumm!", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst. Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, drehte sie sich zum gehen um und rannte direkt in Lestrade.

Beide gaben einen erschrockenen Ton von sich. Lestrade fasste sie an den Armen.

"Molly!"

"Professor Lestrade! Ich...", sie wusste nicht ob sie über sein Erscheinen Lachen oder Ihre Dummheit weinen sollte.

"Es tut mir leid, ich bin ein paar Minuten zu spät."

Greg ging voran und hielt Molly die Tür auf. Sie suchten sich einen Platz in der Ecke des Cafés und er bestellte zwei Tassen Kaffee.

"Ich musste noch eine Vernehmung zu ende bringen und dann fiel auch noch der Bus aus.", entschuldigte er sich nochmals für sein zu spät kommen.

"Oh.. ja.. so was habe ich mir schon gedacht.", flunkerte sie, aber die Enttäuschung stand ihr wohl noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Lestrade lächelte versöhnlich.

"Ich würde sie nie einfach versetzen, Molly.", da wurde ihm bewusste, dass er ihren Vornamen benutzte und räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich meine... Miss Hooper."

Molly lächelte nachsichtig, es war ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. "Sie können gerne Molly sagen... also wenn sie das wollen... dürfen...", verhaspelte sie sich in Ihren Worten, "Als Professor ... können sie ruhig meinen Vornamen verwenden .. ähm .. ja."

"Gut.. Molly, aber nur wenn Sie mich nicht mehr als Professor bezeichnen.", er nestelte nervös an einer Servierte herum, "Wenn wir nicht im Klassenraum sind, können sie mich ruhig Greg nennen."

Mollys Herz machte einen Sprung vor Freude.

"Greg..", sie flüsterte den Namen leise vor sich hin, um sich seiner gewahr zu werden und den Klang wahrzunehmen, "Greg.. von Gregory?"

Bei der Erwähnung seines ganzen Vornamens verzog er spielerisch das Gesicht.

"Ja, von Gregory.. aber Greg reicht vollkommen aus."

Molly überlegte kurz und fing dann an, all ihre Gedanken zum Namen Gregory auszuplaudern. "Im ersten Jahrtausend gab es mehrere Herzöge von Neapel (Duke of Nables) mit dem Namen Gregory. Papst Gregory der IV., nachdem der Gregorianische Kalender benannt ist. Ein schöner und geschichtsträchtiger Name."

Lestrade sah sie bewundernd an. "Und das wissen Sie einfach so aus dem Stehgreif? Sie waren in der Bibliothek, nicht wahr?!"

Molly lief sofort rot an. "Nein, ich...ich kann mir Dinge nur gut merken."

Er lachte laut. "Ich muss zugeben, ich kann da jetzt nicht mithalten.", Molly verstand nicht recht, "Molly.. ähm.. Kurzform von Mary, richtig? Mary .. mh. Magdalena.. Mary Curie.. Und das war's dann auch schon." er lächelte verschmitzt und nahm schnell einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Das ist doch schon nicht schlecht. Sie schlagen sich gut."

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

Greg tat sich etwas schwer, versuchte aber nach außen hin, selbstsicher zu wirken. Molly hingegen konnte ihre Unsicherheit nicht ganz verbergen. Sie hatte die Hände in den Schoss gelegt und zupfte an ihrem Pulloverärmel herum. Viele Fragen gingen ihr im Kopf herum, sie wusste nur nicht mit welcher sie anfangen sollte.

So kam es das beide gleichzeitig anfingen zu sprechen.

"Ihr Aufsatz über Keats hat mir gefallen." - "Sind sie jetzt mehr Lehrer oder mehr Polizist?"

Beide lachten darüber.

"Sie zuerst!" sprudelten beide im Gleichklang hervor. Wieder mussten beide lachen.

Lestrade hob einen Zeigefinger. "Ich werde jetzt sprechen, ja?", Molly nickte lächelnd, "Zuerst ihre Frage."

Sie wiederholte ihre Frage und fügte hinzu; "Oder werden Sie sich entscheiden müssen?"

"Ich wollte immer Polizist werden, das war mein erster Traumberuf.", begann er zu erzählen, "Aber vor einem Jahr ergab sich die Möglichkeit einen Referendar hier an der Uni zu vertreten und das war immer mein zweiter Berufswunsch. Ich konnte und wollte es mir nicht nehmen lassen."

"Das sind zwei absolut verschiedene Berufe.", ihre Hände hatten den Weg zurück auf den Tisch gefunden und wärmten sich an der Kaffeetasse, "Ist es den so einfach, beide Berufe gleichzeitig zu machen?"

Auch Lestrade begann sich zu entspannen. "Ich musste ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit bei meinem Vorgesetzten leisten, und ich habe in den letzten Monaten ziemlich wenig Freizeit gehabt. Tagsüber stehe ich ein paar Stunden in der Uni und nachmittags oder abends bin ich im Scotland Yard."

"Da bleibt nicht viel Zeit.", folgerte Molly.

"Nein, deshalb..", er machte eine Geste ins Cafe hinein, "bin ich froh, dass das hier geklappt hat. Es ist eine angenehme Abwechslung. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr... aus.", er lächelte sie an.

Molly erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Ja, ich auch nicht. Ich bin ... wie gesagt, nicht so der Ausgehtyp."

Lestrade konnte den Unterton deutlich heraushören. Sie schämte sich ein wenig dafür.

"Das klingt ein wenig, als hätten sie Angst, eine Langweilerin zu sein."

Ihre großen Augen sahen ihn mit stiller Bewunderung an. Auf der anderen Seite, war es einfach eine Tatsache, dass sie - in ihren Augen - einfach langweilig war, und das konnte einfach nicht erstrebenswert sein.

"Nun,", stammelte sie etwas unsicher, "ich.. ich bin wie ich bin."

"Sie sind keine Langweilerin, Molly! Sie sind intelligent, wissbegierig und nur weil sie sich am Wochenende nicht betrinken und mit dann mit den falschen Typen nach Hause gehen, sind sie nicht langweilig. Sie sind...", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Vernünftig.", sie sprach das Wort abschätzig aus.

'Vernünftig.' war genau das Wort, welches Ihre Mutter immer zu ihr sagte, und all ihre Freunde. 'Molly, du bist eben so vernünftig.' Obwohl es ein Lob war, hatte es immer einen Beigeschmack, der Ihr nicht gefiel. Sie blickte zum Fenster um auf seine Zustimmung zu warten. Stattdessen lies er absichtlich ein paar Sekunden verstreichen. Plötzlich berührte etwas ihre Hand und als sie hinsah, spürte sie seine Finger auf ihrem Handrücken. Es war seine Art sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

"Individuell, Molly. Das Wort, ist individuell."

Obwohl sie seine Berührung genoss, zog sie die Hand weg um nach der Tasse zu greifen.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht."

Er schmunzelte über ihren Vorwurf.

"Zum einen; ist es einfach das, was ich in ihnen sehe. Und ich sehe keine vernünftige Langweilerin in ihnen. Zum anderen; bin ich ja genau deswegen hier, um sie besser kennen zu lernen."

Seine Worte klangen warmherzig und fremd zu gleich. Niemand hatte so mit ihr gesprochen seit sie in London wohnte. Da ihr die Worte fehlten, sprach Greg vorsichtig weiter.

"Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man keine Partys besucht. Es ist nicht schlimm zu lernen und für sein Leben vorzusorgen. Sie werden irgendwann einen gut bezahlten Beruf ergreifen und sehr erfolgreich sein."

Molly senkte kurz den Blick und dachte über seine Worte nach. "Aber,", sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, "ist es nicht genau das, an was jeder später denken wird, wenn er von seiner Studienzeit erzählt? Legendäre Partys. Böse Mädchenstreiche. Wer mit wem. Ich bin nur eine Streberin. Seien sie ehrlich, Greg!" die Nutzung seines Namens, erschrak sie innerlich, "An was denken Sie, wenn sie an ihre Studienzeit denken?"

Die Frage traf ihn unvorbereitet. Molly hatte einen scharfen Verstand und wusste zu argumentieren. Er lachte anerkennend auf.

"An legendäre Partys, an böse Jungenstreiche und an.. wer mit wem.", zählte er schmunzelnd auf.

Molly lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Ihr Gesichtsaudruck spiegelte trotzigen Triumph.

"Wir verstehen uns?"

"Aber!", rief Greg, "Ich erinnere mich auch, dass ich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt habe. An all die bösen morgendlichen Überraschungen nach einer Party. Die vielen Kopfschmerzen, versäumte Prüfungen. Schlechte Noten. Schlechte Dates.", er ahnte, dass er Molly nicht überzeugen konnte, "Gut, ja es ist schon irgendwie wichtig, aber sie sind noch jung, ihre Studentenzeit ist noch nicht vorbei. Manchmal ändern sich Dinge im Leben schlagartig und dann werden sie die Ruhe und die Zeit vermissen, die sie ins Lernen investieren konnten. Außerdem ist nicht nur die Studentenzeit schön. Alles was danach kommt, das ganze Leben bietet die Möglichkeit für Partys, Streiche und schlechte Dates."

Das brachte sie immerhin zum Lachen. Trotzdem beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln.

"Wie lange bleiben Sie noch Lehrer?"

"Ein paar Monate.", er atmete tief ein, "Bis zu den Semesterferien."

"Aber...!", die Aussage traf sie hart, "Und dann?"

"Dann bin ich nur noch Polizist.", kommentierte er trocken ohne zu merken, dass Molly das überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Und wer unterrichtet uns dann?"

Greg überlegte kurz. "Ich schätze, Professor Reynolds. Wie davor auch."

Molly sank in sich zusammen. Sie konnte die Enttäuschung nicht mehr verbergen.

"Reynolds ist kein schlechter Lehrer."

"Das ist es nicht.", unterbrach sie ihn.

Langsam verstand Greg, wieso Molly plötzlich so enttäusch war.

"Sie sind ein guter Lehrer. Es ist schade wenn Sie weg sind.", sie blickte ihn mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln an und fügte dann schnell aber etwas leiser hinzu, "Ich mag sie."

„Oh,", Lestrade benötigte einige Sekunden ehe er zu einer Antwort fand, „das ist schön zu hören. Aber ich denke Professor Reynolds wird auch ein guter Lehrer sein."

Sie ignorierte seinen Versuch, sie aufzumuntern.

"Kann sein.", antwortete sie knapp.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr schuldig, obwohl er gar nichts getan hatte. Er nippte von seinem Kaffee um etwas Zeit zu schinden und sich eine Antwort zu überlegen. So recht wollte ihm aber keine diplomatische Lösung einfallen. So beschloss er das Thema vorerst fallen zu lassen. Sie würde sich schon beruhigen.

"Ihre Interpretation von Keats "Ode an die Nachtigall" gefiel mir wirklich sehr gut."

Natürlich erkannte Molly sofort, dass dies nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Um des Friedens willen, und um nicht als etwas zu überempfindlich zu wirken, ging sie darauf ein.

"Danke. Ich mag Keats, das war vielleicht von Vorteil.", schmunzelte sie.

"Was ist ihr Lieblingsgedicht von Keats?"

Sie lächelte wissend und fing dann an zu rezitieren.

"I have been astonished that men could die Martyrs for relgion - I have shuddered at it- I shudder no more - I could be martyred for my religion.."

Im Impuls beendete Greg das Gedicht. "..Love is my religion - I could die for that - I could die ...for you."

Er bemerkte, dass er rote Ohren bekam und das Molly ihn gleichzeitig bewundernd und überrascht ansah. Er beschloss so zu tun, als wäre nichts. "Ein Auszug aus einem Brief an Fanny Brown. Keats und die Liebe."

"Stellen sie sich vor, was er noch alles hätte schreiben können, wenn er nicht so jung gestorben wäre."

Lestrade hatte das Thema gut gewählt, denn darüber entwickelte sich ein angenehmes Gespräch zwischen den Beiden. Zuerst sprachen sie über die Literatur um irgendwann begannen sie über Gott und die Welt zu sprechen. Beide vergaßen, dass sie Lehrer und Schülerin waren und sprachen wie Freunde miteinander. Sie lachten viel miteinander und die Zeit floss dahin. Molly erzählte Greg von Ihrem Berufswunsch in Richtung Forschung und Medizin und er war beeindruckt davon.

"Sie sollten dieses Ziel hartnäckig verfolgen. Ihre Neugier wird sie in diesem Beruf immer leiten.", er musste über sich selbst lachen, "Ich klinge wie ihr Großvater kann das sein?"

"Nur ein bisschen.", sie lächelte verschmitzt, "Aber sie sehen wesentlich attraktiver aus als mein Großvater."

Sie hatte den Satz bereits gesagt, als sie registrierte was sie ausgesprudelt hatte. Für Greg kam das Kompliment unverhofft und er sah sie verlegen an. "Das klingt doch viel versprechend."

"Uh... äh... also.. Oh Mann." Molly überlegt wie sie die Situation retten konnte, "Tut mir leid... ich.."

"Es muss Ihnen nicht Leid tun. Hören sie endlich auf sich zu entschuldigen. Ich beiße doch nicht, oder? Ich bin ihnen auch nicht böse. In keiner Weise."

Wieder begann sie auf ihrem Stuhl nervös hin und her zu rutschen. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet ihr, dass es bereits weit nach 19 Uhr sein musste. Sie genoss seine Anwesenheit. Sie genoss den Gedankenaustausch. Und genau das, machte Ihr Angst. Sie griff nach Ihrer Tasche.

"Hören Sie, ich ... also... ich mag Sie und es tut mir sehr leid, dass sie aufhören zu unterrichten und ich fand das Gespräch wirklich sehr nett, aber,", sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, und zog eine fünf Pfund Note heraus, die sie auf den Tisch legte, "Sie sind ein Lehrer und ich bin eine Schülerin. Meine Ansichten sind vielleicht etwas antiquiert, aber ich denke, wir sollten jetzt nach Hause gehen." Sie war aufgestanden und sah ihn an.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und blickte nur zurück.

"Also ich meine, jeder für sich, logischerweise.", fügte sie schnell hinzu, da sie das Gefühl hatte, er hätte es falsch verstanden. Noch immer reagierte er nicht. Molly wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Die Tasche fest an sich gedrückt, schob sie den Stuhl beiseite.

"Also dann, es war wirklich nett.", sie machte Anstalten zu gehen, blieb aber nach zwei Schritten stehen, "Sehr nett sogar." Damit verließ sie das Cafe.

Jetzt erst begriff Lestrade was geschehen war. "Molly...", schnell legte er ebenfalls Geld auf den Tisch, griff nach seiner Jacke und stürmte aus dem Cafe auf die Straße. Er konnte gar nicht begreifen, dass er so langsam reagierte. Er blickte beide Straßenseiten hinunter und versuchte Mollys Gestalt irgendwo zu erkennen. Aber sie war weg.

"Verdammt!", schimpfte er laut und die Passanten um Ihn herum, warfen ihm einen skeptischen Blick im Vorbeigehen zu.

Er hatte keinerlei Erwartungen gehabt, aber, dass der Abend so enden würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Über ihm hing ein großes Fragezeichen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er in drei Stunden zum Dienst musste und die Idee Molly im Studentenwohnheim aufzusuchen, war dem Ganzen wohl doch eher abträglich. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber er musste die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen lassen.

Molly war aus dem Cafe geeilt, und sofort in einen Bus gestiegen ohne zu wissen in welche Richtung er fuhr. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie Lestrade kurz nach Ihr aus dem Cafe eilen sehen, sichtlich Ausschau nach Ihr haltend. Er wirkte nicht sehr glücklich. Ihre Flucht tat ihr in diesem Moment leid, aber sie hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Molly hatte Lestrade immer schon gemocht. Ihn bewundert und sogar etwas angehimmelt. Er sah gut aus, und hatte Charakter, aber sie hatte nie daran geglaubt jemals näher an ihn heranzukommen, als im Unterricht. Ein Treffen außerhalb der Schulzeit hatte sie immer als utopisch betrachtet, bis eben zu diesem Nachmittag. Und während sie sich über Keats und ihre Arbeit unterhielten spürte sie wie das Gefühl von Mögen und Wollen in ihr größer wurde. Ein Gefühl, was genauso unrealistisch war, wie dieses Treffen es in Wirklichkeit war. Ein Gefühl, von dem sie wusste, es würde irgendwann sehr wehtun, wenn sie nicht sofort dagegen intervenierte. Flucht war ihre einzige Option gewesen.

Der Bus in dem sie saß fuhr natürlich in die falsche Richtung, deswegen dauerte es eine ganze Stunde bis sie wieder am Universitätsgelände ankam. Molly beschloss den Tag mit einer heißen Dusche zu beenden um dann Müde und enttäuscht ins Bett zu fallen. Doch wie es eben so war, sollte auch dies nicht ganz einfach werden. Als Sie in Ihr Zimmer kam, fand sie unerwartet Esther vor, ihre Zimmernachbarin.

"Esther!"

"Molly!"

Beide waren ziemlich überrascht. "Esther was tust Du hier?"

"Ich wohne hier?", antwortete diese etwas verblüfft, "Wo warst Du?"

"Aus. Ich weiß, dass Du hier wohnst, aber ... es ist nur ungewöhnlich.", glitt Molly auf ihr Bett.

"Mark und ich hatten einen Streit, ich dachte ich schlafe heute Nacht hier, bis er morgen früh auf kniend rutschend um Verzeihung bitten wird.", sie lächelte sadistisch, dann runzelte sie die Stirn, "Wie; du warst AUS? Seit wann gehst du aus?"

Das hatte Molly gerade noch gefehlt, Esther die unangenehme Fragen stellte.

Molly lies sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen, nun war guter Rat teuer. "Ähm.. na ja aus ist vielleicht zuviel gesagt, ich war einen Kaffee trinken. Mehr nicht."

Das entfachte die Neugier nun erst recht. "Mit wem!?"

"Mit niemanden."

"Spuks aus, ich finde es sowieso heraus!"

Genau das war zu befürchten, dachte Molly. "Marvin.." es war eine Lüge und es war erstaunlich wie ruhig und gelassen ihr der Name über die Lippen kam.

"Marvin?" Esther überlegte. "Ich kenne keinen Marvin."

"Der braunhaarige, wenig intelligente Typ neben mir in Englisch."

Esther ging ein Licht auf. "Oh Molly, sag mir bitte, dass das nichts ernstes ist. Der geht ja gar nicht."

Molly lächelte in sich hinein. Marvin, war wirklich alles andere als eine ernsthafte Option.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Er wollte nur unbedingt einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Aber es war nicht so toll."

Damit war Esthers Neugier befriedigt. "Na, immerhin bist Du mal vor die Tür, hier drin wirst du nämlich keinen netten Typen finden. Ich hab dir schon immer gesagt, etwas Schminke hier und da, etwas mehr Volumen in dein Haar und schon laufen dir die Kerle hinter her."

Molly seufzte. "Ja, dass hast Du." Dann rappelte sie sich wieder vom Bett auf und beendete das Gespräch in dem sie sagte; "Ich geh duschen."


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ereignislos und trübselig. Lestrades Vorlesungen waren aufgrund eines "First Aid Days" ausgefallen. Molly wusste nicht ob sie darüber erfreut sein sollte oder enttäuscht. Ihr Benehmen hatte bei ihm sicherlich einige Fragen ausgelöst und die nächste Begegnung mit ihm würde sicherlich ein unangenehmer Moment sein.

Lestrade hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht über das Treffen und die Geschehnisse mit Molly nachzudenken. Und hatte gehofft mit ihr nach der nächsten Vorlesung das Problem - welches es auch immer gab - aus der Welt zu schaffen. Die Unzufriedenheit war groß, als er hörte, dass die Vorlesung ausfiel. Vor nächsten Dienstag würde er sie nicht sehen. In ihm stieg maßlose Unzufriedenheit auf.

Als er am Samstagmorgen vom Dienst kam, hatte er allerdings eine Idee. Drei Stunden Schlaf und eine Dusche später, saß er im Bus zur Unibibliothek. Aus ihren Erzählungen wusste er, dass sie am Montag eine Klausur hatte. Mit Sicherheit würde sie sich darauf vorbereiten. Mit etwas Glück, würde sie früher oder später in der Bibliothek auftauchen.

Genau so war es auch. Nachdem er zwei Stunden lang deprimierende Verse von Shakespeare, Keats und Sardre studiert hatte, erspähte er Molly am Bibliotheksschalter an dem sie Bücher zurückgab. Fast etwas zu geräuschvoll klappte er das Buch zu und schob es irgendwo dazwischen.

Molly bedankte sich bei der Bibliothekarin und machte sich auf zu den Wisschenschaftsbüchern, die weiter hinten in der Ecke standen. Die Bibliothek war ziemlich leer. Ein paar vereinzelte Studenten. Um elf Uhr morgens an einem Samstag war das schon ein guter Erfolg, der Rest lag in den Betten und schlief. Geistesabwesend ging sie am Regal vorbei bis sie bei dem Buchstaben war, den sie suchte und blätterte durch die Bücher. So entging ihr Lestrades erstes leises Räuspern. Sie hielt ihn für einen Studenten dem Sie im Weg stand und trat ohne aufzublicken beiseite. Lestrade drehte sich zu ihr und nahm ihr vorsichtig das Buch aus der Hand. Er konnte genau beobachten wie Mollys Stirn sich in Falten legte, und ihre Augen dem davon gehobenen Buch folgte. Als ihr Blick den seinen traf, entfuhr ihr ein überraschtes Quieken. Sie fuhr heftig auf, was dazu führte, dass sich Lestrade ebenfalls erschrak und das Buch fallen lies. In der Stille der Bibliothek wirkte der Aufschlag wie ein lautes Getöse.

"Professor!", entfuhr es ihr, als die Stille wieder zurückgekehrt war.

Sofort überlegte sie, wieder zu flüchten. Lestrade konnte es in ihren Gedanken lesen, und streckte die Hand nach Ihr aus, ohne sie aber zur berühren.

"Nicht.. wieder weglaufen!", es klang wie ein hilfloses Flehen, "Bitte..."

Er sah kurz auf das Buch am Boden und fürchtete sie würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, sobald er sich hinunter bückte, aber sie blieb stehen.

"Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, es tut mir leid." Er wog das Buch vorsichtig in der Hand. Ein schneller blick verriet ihm den Titel. Vererbung und Mutation. Molly ahnte sofort, dass er nicht zufällig hier war und kam sofort zum Punkt.

"Verfolgen Sie mich?"

"Was?!", ihre direkte Art brachte ihn aus dem Konzept, "Nun, sie sind vor mir weggelaufen und ich wollte die Gründe dafür gerne erfahren. Und nachdem die Vorlesung ausgefallen war, habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten.", erklärte er sich schnell.

Molly betrachtete das Buch in Lestrades Händen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dies hier ein geeigneter Ort ist.", nahm sie es ihm weg, stellte es zurück ins Regal und ging dann an ihm vorbei.

Dieses Mal reagierte Greg schneller und folgte ihr bevor sie sich im Labyrinth der Bücherregale vor ihm verstecken konnte.

In der Abteilung Anatomie und Wissenschaft holte er sie ein. Schnellen Schrittes überholte er sie und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

"Molly! Bitte. Was soll das?"

"Professor..."

"Greg.", unterbrach er sie, "Wir hatten uns auf Greg und Molly geeinigt."

"Wenn wir nicht in der Uni sind. Dies ist die Bibliothek der Uni, ich denke, es wäre angebracht sie formell richtig anzusprechen." konterte sie kühl.

Nun verlor Greg die Geduld. "Erstens, es ist kein Mensch hier. Zweitens, ich verstehe das ganze Theater nicht!", er versuchte seine Stimme leise zu halten, schaffte es aber nicht ganz, "Was habe ich getan, diese abweisende Behandlung zu erfahren?"

Molly blickte ihn länger an, um herauszufinden was er dachte und ob er wirklich nicht wusste was sie so beunruhigte.

"Sie wissen wirklich nicht was ich meinte, nicht wahr, als ich das Cafe verließ?"

Er versuchte sich die letzten Sätze von Molly ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. "Ich bin Ihr Lehrer und sie sind meine Schülerin. Ich schätze sie fürchten Gerede."

Molly nickte nur, dass Ihre Gefühle dabei ebenfalls eine große Rolle spielten, verschwieg sie lieber. Greg dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Die Situation war nun mal, wie sie war und sicherlich sollte man sich derer bewusst sein, aber er konnte nichts Schlimmes darin erkennen.

"Es war nur ein Kaffee, Molly. Wir haben über Keats und Gott und die Welt gesprochen."

Molly atmete tief ein, als wollte sie zu einer längeren Rede ansetzen, fand aber weder den Mut noch die Worte.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen, ... Gregory.", sie sagte es sehr leise.

Es war wohl die Art wie sie seinen Namen sagte, die ihn aufrüttelte. Zart, fast nur ein Hauch, mit unendlich viel Trauer. Als sie sich wieder an ihm vorbei schieben wollte, griff er mit seiner Hand nach ihren Fingerspitzen. Der Griff war eher tastend und Molly hätte ohne Widerstand ihre Hand wegziehen können, um frei gehen zu können. Aber sie war so überrascht von der Wärme seiner Hand und der sensiblen Berührung, dass sie sich zu ihm halb umdrehte und ihn fragend ansah.

"Bitte.", flüsterte er nur.

Dann legte er seine andere Hand auf ihren Handrücken und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk. Vorsichtig zog er sie zu sich zurück. Sie lies ihn anstandslos gewähren. "Lass uns bitte Freunde sein, Molly."

"Ich weiß nicht... ich...", stammelte sie von seiner Nähe ganz eingenommen.

Sie wirkte zerbrechlich, gleichzeitig in ihrem Standpunkt unerschütterlich. Rückblickend war es wohl dieser Moment in dem sich Lestrade in sie verliebte.

"Ich mochte unser Gespräch, sehr sogar. Ich mag es wie Du die Dinge siehst. Es war ein angenehmer Nachmittag. Ich verspreche solange ich noch Lehrer bin, verhalten wir uns wie Lehrer und Schüler auf dem Gelände. Aber ich sehe keinen Grund nicht Freunde zu werden."

Er ließ ihre Hand wieder los und lächelte sie hoffnungsvoll an. Molly konnte sehen, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte und genauso besorgt über eventuelles Gerede war wie sie.

Scheu sah sie ihn an. "Ich mochte unser Gespräch auch sehr. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir es wiederholen könnten."

Lestrade lachte in Erleichterung auf und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort hörte man ein bestimmendes "Pssst!" durch den Raum gleiten. Wie kleine Schulkinder schlugen sich beide die Hände vor den Mund und kicherten vor sich hin.

"Schnell, lass uns gehen!", flüsterte Greg ihr ins Ohr und zog sie mit sich. Schnellen Schrittes verließen sie die Bibliothek.

Als sie draußen an der frischen Luft angekommen waren, drehte sich Lestrade zu ihr und fragte sie ob sie nicht Lust auf einen Kaffee hätte.

"Ich würde wirklich gerne, aber am Montag habe ich eine schwere Klausur."

Die Klausur hatte er ganz vergessen. Molly sah, dass er enttäuscht war.

"Ich weiß, Du denkst, ich lerne sowieso viel zu viel, aber es ist die Jahresklausur und ..."

"Nein, du hast Recht, dass ist sehr wichtig.", er ging im Gedanken schnell seinen Dienstplan durch, "Kommenden Montag? Ich habe bis 16 Uhr Dienst. Wir könnten uns um 18 Uhr wieder am Cafe treffen, wenn Du möchtest."

"Ja, sehr gerne!"

Greg wollte sie schon umarmen, hielt sich aber zurück und reichte ihr etwas verschwörerisch die Hand.

"Miss Hooper.", er zwinkerte ihr dabei wie damals im Unterricht zu, und sie zwinkerte zurück.

"Professor Lestrade."

Danach trennten sich ihre Wege.

Es war ein Gefühl von Glück was beide in den nächsten Tagen spürten. Vorfreude die sie den ganzen Tag und sogar in der Nacht im Traum begleitete.

Molly war dieses Mal früher am Cafe, sie hatte es nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer ausgehalten und hatte den warmen Nachmittag genutzt und war zu Fuß gekommen. Da sie damit rechnete, dass sich Lestrade durch seinen Dienst vielleicht etwas verspätete, schlenderte sie an den Schaufenstern der umliegenden Geschäfte vorbei. Als sie ihren Namen hörte drehte sie sich strahlend um. Allerdings war es nicht Greg sondern Marvin. Molly erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

"M-marvin!", presste sie hervor und blickte sich gleichzeitig nervös nach Greg in der Gegend um.

"Molly, was für ein Zufall, was machst Du denn hier?"

"Ach, ich wollte nur ein paar Besorgungen machen.", sie versuche so normal wie möglich zu wirken, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelang. Aber Marvin war viel zu freudig überrascht um Ihre Anspannung zu bemerken.

"Hast Du vielleicht Lust einen Kaffee zu trinken, ich lad dich ein?"

‚Auch das noch!', dachte Molly. "Marvin ich kann leider nicht. Ich,... ich bin schon verabredet.", da er ziemlich niedergeschlagen aussah und sicherlich sehr neugierig war wer der Glückliche war, schob sie schnell hinter her, "Aber gerne ein andern Mal!"

Greg sprang aus dem Bus an der Ecke und erspähte Molly an einem der Schaufenster. Gerade als er ihren Namen rufen wollte, hörte er ihn aus dem Mund eines anderen. Er erkannte ihn als einen seiner Schüler wieder.

"Auch das noch!" flüsterte er und blieb sicherheitshalber an der Bushaltestelle stehen um beide von dort aus zu beobachten. Er konnte nicht verstehen was sie zu ihm sagte, er konnte nur sehen, dass der junge Mann etwas niedergeschlagen nach ein paar Minuten von dannen zog. Molly indes blickte in der Menge um sich und suchte ihn. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, deutete er ihr mit dem Kopf, sie an der Ecke des Cafes zu treffen. Während Molly dorthin lief, beobachtete Greg noch einen Augenblick lang Marvin, der sich noch einmal umdrehte, aber dann ebenfalls hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

"Hey!", begrüßte er sie, indem er leicht die Hand hob. Gerne hätte er sie dieses Mal umarmt, aber das eben geschehen hatte in Molly Befürchtungen geweckt und er wollte sie nicht durch zuviel Nähe vergraulen. "Alles in Ordnung? Das war einer deiner Kommilitonen oder?"

"Ja. Das war Marvin, er hat mich zufällig hier entdeckt."

Greg konnte die Besorgnis aus Ihrer Stimme heraushören.

"Was wollte er?", er blickte noch einmal in die Richtung in die Marvin verschwunden war und ging dann mit Molly in die andere Richtung.

"Mit mir einen Kaffee trinken.", ie lächelte, aber Greg konnte erkennen, dass der Vorfall ihr doch nahe ging.

Vor einem Hauseingang an dem es ruhiger war, hielt er sie an.

"Molly, der Vorfall tut mir leid, ich hätte pünktlicher sein müssen. Ich kann sehen, dass es dir Sorgen macht, aber ich bitte dich, es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge."

Ohne nachzudenken, streifte er ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Die Berührung löste bei Molly ein kurzes Zittern aus.

"Schon gut, Greg. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass wir ins Gerede kommen."

Er streichelte besänftigend ihren Arm. "Alles wird gut. Und nun komm, ich kenne eine nette Bar. Hast Du Lust auf einen Drink?", noch ehe sie antworten konnte, zog er sie über die Straße, und als die Menschenmenge dichter wurde, fasste er ihre Hand fest und zog sie mit sich.

Als sie an der Bar angekommen waren, hielt er ihr die Tür auf, und Molly trat verlegen ein. In der Bar war noch kein großer Hochbetrieb, die Lichter waren gedimmt und dezente Musik schallte aus den Lautsprechern. Überall standen gemütliche Sessel und Stühle, ab und an eine Couch.

„Sieht nett aus.", sah Molly zu Greg.

„Keine Sorge.", nickte er ihr lächelnd zu, „Was trinkst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Bier, vielleicht?"

Greg führte sie zu einer Ecke mit einem großen Ledersofa und einem Ledersessel und deutete ihr, es sich bequem zu machen. Danach ging er zum Barkeeper und bestellte zwei Bier.

„Auf was trinken wir?", reichte er ihr ein Glas und setzte sich in den Sessel.

„Was hältst Du von Freundschaft?", lächelte Molly schüchtern.

Greg nickte. „Das klingt gut.", er hielt ihr sein Glas hin, „Freundschaft!"

Molly stieß mit ihm an und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Sie war Alkohol nicht gewöhnt und musste vorsichtig sein.

So begann der Abend. Molly entspannte sich Schluck für Schluck und lümmelte sich irgendwann in das Sofa, den Kopf auf der Lehne, während Greg es sich in seinem Sessel bequem machte. Sie plauderten ungezwungen über alle möglichen Dinge. Über das Leben, ihre Erfahrungen, Gregs Werdegang als Polizist, wo sie beide Aufgewachsen waren. Die Stunden vergingen und irgendwann waren beide etwas angetrunken und lächelten einander an.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

Greg blickte auf die Uhr. „Wow, es ist schon kurz vor Mitternacht!"

Molly schrak auf. „So spät. Ich fürchte ich muss gehen. Ich habe morgen früh Englischvorlesung!"

Greg fing an zu kichern. „Über was lachst Du?"

„Na,", kicherte er immer noch, „ich auch! Komm lass uns gehen."

Er half Molly aus dem Sofa. Als sie vor der Tür angekommen waren hackte er sie zuerst unter und legte dann nach ein paar Schritten seinen Arm um sie. Sie war zwar etwas überrascht, empfand es aber als angenehm und außerdem wirkte es so unverbindlich und normal. Als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Selbst als ein Tourist sie nach dem Weg fragte, lies er sie nicht los und erklärte kurz wohin er musste.

„Lass uns zur Bushaltestelle gehen, dort kannst Du in den Bus zur Uni steigen und ich in den Bus zu mir. Ist das okay für dich?"

„Natürlich!"

Als sie an der Haltestelle waren, ließ er sie los und lächelte verschmitzt, Molly lächelte zurück. Sie war ein wenig angetrunken und der Alkohol machte sie mutiger. Im Übermut tippte sie mit ihrem Fuß den seinen an. Er sah erst auf seinen Fuß und dann zu Molly.

„Was soll das denn? Soll das vielleicht heißen, ich will Körperkontakt?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und Molly reagierte ohne nachzudenken.

„Ja, dass heißt; ich möchte Körperkontakt."

Lestrade lachte kurz auf, griff dann nach ihrem Arm und zog sie an sich. In eine innige Umarmung. Plötzlich spürte Molly ihre Brust an seinem Oberkörper und ihr Ohr an seiner Seite. Ihre Hand hatte ganz automatisch seine Taille umfasst und lag nun auf seinem Rücken. Während seine Hand ganz ruhig auf ihrer Wirbelsäule ruhte, konnte Molly ihre Überraschung und Erregung über diesen Moment nicht verbergen. Ihre Fingerspitzen zogen kleine Kreise auf seinem Kreuz.

Wie lange standen sie da wohl? Stunden? Oder doch nur Minuten? Molly konnte es nicht sagen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie das Gefühl genoss, dort zu stehen, mit ihm, in seinen Armen. Gehalten zu werden in der erfrischenden Abendluft. Sie blickte über seine Schulter hinweg in die Nacht, und fragte sich was er wohl dachte. Keiner von beiden sprach. Keiner von beiden rührte sich. Jeder genoss den Moment.

Mollys Neugier wurde irgendwann zu groß, vorsichtig löste sie sich und kam mit ihrem Gesicht an seiner Wange entlang um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er lächelte und sah sie an. Es waren nur Sekunden aber es kam ihr vor wie die ganze Nacht.

Wenn es einen perfekten Moment für einen Kuss gab, dann war es dieser hier. Da ertönte ein Geräusch und Greg blickte kurz in die Straße.

„Da kommen unsere Busse!", dann beugte er sich zu ihr hin.

'Würde dies ein Kuss werden?' schoss es Molly durch den Kopf, doch Greg streifte an ihrer Wange vorbei und senkte sein Gesicht in ihre Schultern. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Er umarmte sie fest und dann spürte sie es. Seine Lippen auf ihrem Nacken, seine Zunge, einen kurzen Bruchteil und da konnte auch sie nicht widerstehen; sie küsste ihn mit ihren Lippen auf eine weiche Fläche seines Halses und schmeckte seine warme Haut mit ihrer Zunge. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Er löste sich von ihr und schob sie in Richtung ihres Busses und hechtete zu seinem.

Vorbei. Wenn es je einen perfekten Moment gab, war er nun vorbei.

Wie betäubt saß Molly auf ihrem Sitzplatz. Was war gerade geschehen? War dies alles real, oder träumte sie vielleicht? Sie wagte nicht sich im Bus umzusehen, sie hatte Angst sie würde Gregs Blicke auffangen und nichts darin sehen.

Als der Bus ein paar Meter gefahren war, entspannte sie sich. Sie realisierte, dass der Abend real war, dass es geschehen war. Gregs Umarmung, seine Nähe, sein Geruch, sein Kuss. Sie begann zu lächeln, zu strahlen. Ein leises Glucksen entfuhr ihr, dass sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand verbarg. Da wurde ihr etwas klar; sie hätte mutiger sein sollen. Sie hätte tun sollen, was ihr den ganzen Abend immer wieder durch den Kopf geschossen war. Molly hätte Greg küssen sollen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie leichte Kopfschmerzen. Wenig Schlaf und Alkohol war sie einfach nicht gewöhnt. Sie trank ein großes Glas Wasser und duschte sich ausgiebig, danach ging es ihr besser. Sie erreichte den Hörsaal ein paar Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn und nahm geräuschlos auf ihrem Stuhl platz.

Kurz danach kam Greg herein. Auch er sah etwas müde aus, nur Molly wusste wieso. Wieder ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, als er sie sah, nickte er kurz und begann dann mit dem Unterricht.

Etwas war anders, sie spürte es. An der Art wie er ihr zunickte. Es hatte etwas freundschaftliches, aber zugleich etwas distanziertes. Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, verweilte Molly bis das Klassenzimmer fast leer war. Greg packte seine Tasche als sie ihn ansprach.

„Professor?", Greg blickte sich um, der Raum war leer.

„Hey...", er lächelte müde, und räumte dann seine Tasche weiter ein.

„Bist Du noch gut nach Hause gekommen?", sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie spürte ganz deutlich eine gewisse Reserviertheit.

„Ja, das hat alles gut geklappt. Etwas wenig Schlaf, aber ansonsten... Bist Du auch gut nach Hause gekommen?", er hatte die Tasche unter seinen Arm geklemmt, bereit zu gehen.

„Ja. Keine Zwischenfälle."

Er atmete tief ein und blickte dann kurz zur Tür. „Gut. Tut mir leid, ich muss zum Dienst, wir sehen uns später.", er nickte kurz und war dann zur Tür hinaus.

Was auch immer das gewesen war, es war eine bittere Enttäuschung für Molly. Greg war vollkommen verändert. Er hatte getan als wäre nichts geschehen. Rein gar nichts. Sie spürte wie Tränen in Ihr hochstiegen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen, ohne dass sie von Greg hörte. Sie hatte keinen Unterricht mehr bei ihm in dieser Woche und sie hatte weder das Wissen wo er wohnte noch eine Telefonnummer. So hing sie von seiner Reaktion ab, aber er rührte sich nicht. Jeder Tag der vorüber ging, setzte ihr mehr zu. Die Erinnerung an den gemeinsamen Abend hatte sich tief eingebrannt und in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen wiederholte sich die Szene an der Bushaltestelle wieder und wieder.

Sie hatte sich gefragt ob sie sich vielleicht geirrt hatte an diesem Abend. Hatte der Alkohol das Bild verzerrt? Hatte sie etwas falsch verstanden? Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie keinen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen, er hatte sie zuerst geküsst. Molly war zu Tode betrübt.

Erst nach Tagen begegnete sie Greg wieder. Er kam gerade aus dem Büro der Universitätsleitung, und Molly wusste, dass dies möglicherweise ihre einzige Chance in naher Zukunft war. Sie wartete bis er ein paar Schritte gegangen war und eilte ihm dann hinter her.

Als sie beinahe bei ihm war, überholte sie ihn im Sprint und kam vor ihm zu stehen. Greg blieb sichtlich überrascht stehen.

„Himmel! Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt!", er lächelte, als wenn nichts wäre.

Molly schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Sie hatte mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Ein paar Studenten liefen an ihnen vorbei.

„Professor, ich müsste mit ihnen reden. Hätten Sie einen Moment?", Greg blickte auf die Uhr, aber Molly reagierte umgehend, „Es dauert nicht lange und wäre wirklich wichtig."

Schon glitt sie in einen der leeren Unterrichtsräume und er folgte ihr gezwungenermaßen. Wohlweislich schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Molly..."

„Greg! Ich verstehe es nicht!", brach es aus ihr heraus, „Erklär es mir! Was ist passiert? Du hast dich nicht gemeldet."

„Es war viel zu tun.", er vergrub seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen.

Noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er den wesentlichen Teil des Abends nicht beachtete und so tat als wäre nach dem verlassen der Bar nichts passiert.

„Wie betrunken warst du?", wollte Molly wissen. Sie musste wissen, was hier los war.

„Wieso?"

„Greg..."

„Ja?"

„Wir hätten uns beinahe geküsst!", sie konnte in Gregs Augen ein Flackern erkennen. Er wusste genau was sie meinte. Jede weitere Leugnung wäre also sinnlos.

„Molly, ich ... uhm ... aber es ist nichts passiert.", er fühlte sich etwas unwohl in seiner Haut, „Es war ein wirklich netter Abend, aber..."

„Aber, was?"

„Das mit dem Kuss, das bildest Du dir ein.", er lächelte kurz und das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.

„Ich bilde es mir ein?!", entfuhr es ihr, „Entschuldige wenn ich dir da nicht ganz folgen kann aber, _Du_ hast mich in deine Arme gezogen, schon vergessen?!"

Greg sah zu Boden. Sein Gesicht versteinerte sich. „Greg?!"

Mit dem Klang seines Namens sah er sie fest an.

„Es heißt Professor oder Mister Lestrade, Miss Hooper, und ich kann ihnen nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, wenn ich bei Ihnen den falschen Eindruck erweckt habe. Wir sollten das Thema vergessen."

Molly sah ihn fassungslos an, während seine Worte und ihre Bedeutung tief in sie einsickerten. Es fühlte sich an als würde jemand ihre Eingeweihte nehmen und diese zerreißen. Als er den Blick brach, trat sie einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Wissen Sie was sie sind, Professor Lestrade?!", er konnte es sich denken, „Ein Idiot!"

Mit diesen Worten lies sie ihn im Klassenzimmer zurück. Ihn als Idiot zu bezeichnen war wirklich noch nett. Aber ihr war im Rausch der Wut nichts Besseres eingefallen, was sie ohne Aussetzer über die Lippen bekommen hätte.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg stand verloren im Raum. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten in seiner Hosentasche und Ärger staute sich in seinem Magen.

„Fuck!", rief er laut aus, „ Fuck!", und trat in Frustration gegen den Tisch. Überwältigt von seiner Wut schlug er mit den flachen Händen auf die Tischplatte und verweilte in dieser Position. „Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot!", seine Hände krallten sich an den Seiten des Tisches ins Holz, bis es wehtat.

Er fühlte sich wie Dreck in diesem Moment. Er hatte nicht geplant diese Worte zu sagen und Molly so zu verletzen. Der Augenblick von dem sie gesprochen hatte, es war genauso wie sie es beschrieben hatte. Er hatte sie küssen wollen, aber er wusste, er durfte nicht. Nicht solange er noch unterrichtete. Im letzten Moment hatte er Angst bekommen und nur ihren Nacken gestreift. Dann war er völlig überwältigt und konsterniert nach Hause gefahren. Ratlos was er tun sollte. Wissend, dass nach diesem Abend etwas in der Luft hing, eine Sache, die besprochen hätte werden müssen. Stattdessen hatte er so getan als sei nichts gewesen. Und sich damit in eine Ecke manövriert, aus der er nicht mehr herausgekommen war.

Greg hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so schlecht gefühlt. Und dieses Gefühl trug ihn in die nächst beste Bar in der Nähe des Campus. Es war bereits später Nachmittag als Greg seinen ersten Whiskey bestellte und als er bei seinem vierten war, war die Bar voll von Studenten und Yuppies.

Als er sein leeres Glas auf die Theke knallte, stellte ihm der Barkeeper einen neuen Drink hin. Greg sah ihn fragend an. Der Barkeeper deutete die Theke hinunter.

„Von der jungen Dame dort!"

Greg folgte seinem Finger und erblickte Linda Silverman. Sie lehnte an der Theke, und sah ihn frivol an. Als sie seinen Blick auffing, nickte sie ihm zu. Er nickte zurück. Seine Augen erfassten ihre Absichten sofort. Sie trug ein enges TShirt und einen kurzen Rock. Ihre langen Haare schmeichelten ihr und er spürte sofort, dass sich etwas unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie regte. Der Platz neben ihm war frei, so hob er einen Finger und winkte sie zu sich. Sie lächelte herausfordernd und gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Professor.", sie sah ihn Unverholen von oben bis unten an.

„Miss Silverman. Vielen Dank für den Drink.", er winkte den Barkeeper zu sich, und fragte sie mit einem Blick was sie trinken wolle.

„Cola...", Greg hob eine Augenbraue, „Mit Whiskey.", fügte sie süffisant hinzu und Greg leckte sich dabei über die Unterlippe.

„Frau sieht sie hier nicht all zu oft.", nippte sie von ihrem Drink und rückte ein Stück näher.

Der Satz entlockte Greg ein Lächeln. Linda Silverman war ungemein attraktiv. Eigentlich nicht sein Typ, aber er spürte, dass der Alkohol und sein momentaner Gefühlszustand, ihn in diesem Moment mit Gleichgültigkeit überschütteten. Und er spürte auch, dass er heute mehr wollte als nur betrachten.

Er rutschte von seinem Stuhl. So trennten sie nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander.

„Miss Silverman,", begann er, „möchten Sie mit mir über englische Literatur sprechen, oder wozu der Drink?"

Linda fuhr wie zufällig mit ihrer Hand über seinen Handrücken seinen Arm hinauf, was Lestrade noch mehr anheizte. Die Beule in seiner Hose war ihr ebenfalls nicht entgangen. Sie schmunzelte ihn verführerisch an. „Ich würde mich lieber über etwas anderes mit Ihnen unterhalten."

Er wusste, er sollte das Spiel nicht spielen und lieber nach Hause gehen. Aber er hatte heute wie ein widerlicher Dreckskerl gesprochen, nun war es an der Zeit sich auch wie einer zu benehmen.

„Ich glaube es gibt oben einen Raum in dem wir ungestört reden können.", leerte er den Drink und stellte das leere Glas auf die Theke.

Linda nippte noch kurz an ihrem Drink und ging dann voran. Lestrade gab ihr ein paar Meter Vorsprung und folgte ihr dann.

Als er die Treppen hinaufgestiegen war, sah er wie Linda vor einem Spiegel stand und sich die Haare richtete. Als sie seine Erscheinung im Spiegel erkannte, lächelte sie ihn an. Greg trat näher an sie heran und blickte sie über ihre Schulter durch den Spiegel hin an. Er bemühte sich nicht sein Verlangen zu verbergen. Er stand nun so nahe, dass sie seine Erregung deutlich spüren musste.

„Aber Herr Professor...", flüsterte sie spielerisch.

Lestrade öffnete den Raum hinter sich mit einer Hand hinter seinem Rücken, mit der anderen packte er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. Dann verschloss er die Tür wieder. Er packte sie an den Schultern und presste sie an sich, während er seinen Mund in ihren Nacken vergrub. Sie stöhnte kurz auf, als eine Hand ihre Brust griff. In einer Bewegung, drehte er sie mit dem Rücken zu sich, fuhr ihr mit der Rechten Hand unter den Rock um seine Finger tief in ihre Muschi zu versenken. Die linke Hand öffnete seinen Gürtel und streifte diese und seine Unterwäsche auf Kniehöhe hinunter. Er war bretthart und rieb sich an ihr. Schnell kramte er nach einem Kondom. Er war zwar betrunken aber nicht blöd. Als er das Kondom übergestreift hatte, zog er ihr Becken an sich und schob ihren Slip beiseite. Es war meistens nicht ganz einfach eine Frau von hinten zu nehmen, aber Linda wusste genau was sie tun musste um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern. Sie stöhnte auf als er sich selbst einführte.

Die Bewegungen waren schnell und grob. Animalisch und wild bewegte er seine Hüften gegen sie.

„Fick mich hart!", stöhnte Linda unter seinen Stößen und er fühlte sich dadurch nur noch bestätigt in seinem Gefühl ein mieses Drecksschwein zu sein. All die Frustration kam in ihm hoch und er vögelte sie so hart er konnte. Rieb ihre Muschi und es war ihm gleichgültig wie es sich für sie anfühlte. Sie stöhnte und ächzte und schien zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich simulierte sie es, er konnte es nicht sagen. Es war ihm auch egal. Mit Sicherheit hatte sie hier schon einige Kerle gevögelt. Aber der Glaube sie so zum singen zu bringen brachte seinen Schwanz zum bersten. Unter weiteren heftigen Stößen kam er zum Höhepunkt.

Als er wieder Luft bekam, lies er von Linda ab, machte das Kondom ab und zog sich seine Hose wieder über die Hüfte. Erschöpft taumelte er in eine Ecke. Linda rückte ihren Slip und ihren Rock wieder in Ordnung. Schüttelte sich das Haar und kam dann auf ihn zu. Er sah sie verschwitzt an.

„Bis in Englisch dann, Herr Professor.", sie sah ihn fast etwas abwertend an und verlies dann den Raum.

Lestrade rutschte in seiner Ecke bis auf den Boden. Was hatte er nur getan?

Als er nach Hause kam, duschte er sich so lange mit heißem Wasser bis seine Haut rot war und damit zumindest ein Teil seiner Scham von ihm abfiel.

Zwei Tage später hatte er seinen letzten Unterricht. Das war sein Glück. Die Vögelei mit Linda Silverman hätte jedem anderen Lehrer das Genick gebrochen. Da er der Schule sowieso den Rücken kehrte, war es egal. Die bevorstehende Begegnung mit Linda bereitete ihm kein Kopfzerbrechen, eher die Begegnung mit Molly. Er hatte zwei Tage in einer 36 Stunden Schicht lange darüber nachgedacht. Über Molly und den geteilten Augenblick. Über seine harten Worte und das Dilemma. Seine Fehler. Seine Verfehlungen und, dass er es wieder gut machen wollte und musste.

Es läutete zum Stundenbeginn und mit innerem Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass Molly nicht im Raum war. Sie war nie zu spät und hatte nie gefehlt. Bis heute. Sein Plan sich nach der Stunde bei Ihr zu entschuldigen, - wenn nötig auf Knien – zerbrach damit Stück für Stück. Selbst zehn Minuten nach Beginn seiner Stunde, gab es kein Anzeichen für Ihr Erscheinen. Linda Silverman erschien jedoch pünktlich und arbeitete tadellos im Unterricht mit. Sie lächelte ihn ein paar Mal an, so als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er nur eine Trophäe neben vielen anderen war. Es berührte ihn nicht. Es war ihm egal. Nachdem sich der Unterricht aber dem Ende geneigt hatte, und alle Schüler gegangen waren, rief er sie kurz zu sich.

„Miss Silverman...", begann er.

„Keine Sorge, Professor.", lehnte sie sich an ihren Sitzplatz, und für einen Moment konnte er die Frivolität aus der Bar wieder erkennen, „Ich werde nichts sagen."

Greg hatte keine Lust das Spiel zu spielen.

„Das ist wirklich sehr schön, Miss Silverman. Aber das interessiert mich nicht wirklich. Ich höre auf zu unterrichten.", erklärte er sich kurz, Linda sah ihn desinteressiert an, „Hören Sie auf damit!"

Das weckte eine Regung in Ihr und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Entschuldigung?"

Lestrade stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ging auf sie zu, die Tür im Rücken.

„Hören Sie auf, Ihre Intelligenz ihrer Schönheit unterzuordnen!", er wurde etwas lauter, „Ja, sie haben bewiesen; dass sie jeden Mann haben können den sie möchten. Sie konnten mich haben! Ein schneller Fick, mehr war es doch nicht. Setzen sie sich andere Ziele, als ihre Lehrer zu verführen!", rief er aus.

Linda sah ihn erstaunt an, allerdings war sie von seiner Rede nicht beeindruckt. Sie zuckte die Schultern und ging zur Tür. Lestrade sah entnervt zum Fenster hinaus.

„Oh, hey, Molly!?", hörte er plötzlich Lindas Stimme und wirbelte herum.

Molly stand in der Tür. Ihre Wangen waren rot und ihr Blick flackerte. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie hatte das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Linda Wort für Wort mitgehört.

Lestrade war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Bitter schloss er die Augen für einen Moment. Sein Plan war gerade in Millionen Teile zerborsten.

„Molly.", flüsterte er.

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte mit Linda geschlafen. Er hatte zuerst sie wie Dreck behandelt und dann mit Linda geschlafen. Die Tränen brachen sich ihren Weg und weil sie nicht wollte, dass er sie weinen sah, machte sie kehrt und rannte davon.

„Molly!", Greg lief zur Tür und sah wie sie den Flur hinunter rannte. Der Flur war mit Studenten gesäumt. Ein hinterher rennen, wäre sinnlos gewesen.

In seiner unerschütterlichen Wut, donnerte er die Tür so ins Schloss, dass das Sicherheitsglas der Tür zerbrach und sich tausende dünne Adern durch die Scheibe zogen. Er hatte alles zerstört, viel schlimmer; er hatte einen Menschen, den er so sehr mochte, so verletzt. Und er wusste, er würde es vielleicht nie wieder gut machen können.

Molly rannte solange bis sie den Campus hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die Tränen raubten ihr jede Sicht und sie bekam vor lauter Schluchzen kaum Luft. Als sie das Ende der Straße erreicht hatte, war sie kurz davor einen Anfall zu erleiden. Erschöpft beugte sie sich vorn über und jappste nach Luft. Die Tränen flossen noch immer und die Verzweiflung raubte ihr den Mut. Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle Tod umgefallen. Den Gefallen würde ihr der liebe Gott wohl nicht tun, dachte sie kurz.

„Molly? Was ist los mit dir?", Molly erkannte Marvins Stimme ohne hinzusehen.

„Nichts Marvin, nichts!", sie richtete sich wieder auf, und versuchte die Tränen zu verbergen.

„Du weinst ja."

„Es war kein guter Tag, Marvin.", sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an, sie war zu enttäuscht, erschöpft und aufgewühlt, als das sie irgendetwas anderes hätte tun können.

Marvin wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Molly erschien ihm fremd.

„Ich wünsche Dir gute Besserung.", damit ging er.

Molly blickte Richtung Campus. Hatte sie Erwartungen? Das Greg ihr folgte, vielleicht? Langsam trottete sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Das Semester war so gut wie beendet. Immerhin, die Gedanken an das Geschehene würde sie daher nicht zu sehr vom Studium abhalten. Bald war der Sommer da, und danach hatte sie Greg Lestrade - hoffentlich - vergessen.


	5. Chapter 5

Damit vergingen erst Tage, dann Wochen. Molly brauchte zwei Wochen bis sie endlich wieder ruhig schlafen konnte und nach fast einem Monat hatte sie sich aus dem Sumpf der negativen Gedanken herausgearbeitet. Sie hatte weiter ihre Lernkreise besucht, noch intensiver gelernt und hatte sogar den Kurs in Englisch, der, wie von Greg vorhergesagt, von Professor Reynolds geführt wurde, abgebrochen. Die Gedanken an Greg und den einen Augenblick schob sie an den Rand ihres Herzens. Sie sah Greg in dieser Zeit kein einziges Mal. Er unterrichtete nicht mehr, und hatte sich scheinbar komplett dem Polizeidienst verschrieben. London war groß, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würden sie sich nie wieder begegnen.

Aber es kommt immer anders als man denkt.

Eines Abends, hatte Esther sie doch noch dazu überredet auszugehen. In eine der Bars rund um den Campus. In Ermangelung an Ausreden, hatte Molly zugesagt. Die Bar war rappelvoll und Molly kannte das ein oder andere Gesicht aus den Kursen. Esther stellte ihr ein paar Freunde vor und sie empfand es als nett sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Sie trank ein Bier und hatte sogar Spaß.

Als Molly von der Toilette kam, kollidierte sie beinahe mit Linda Silverman. Auch sie hatte Molly länger nicht gesehen.

„Molly, hey! Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wo warst du in Englisch?"

Molly spürte wie etwas in ihr in Bewegung geriet.

„Uhm.. ach.. keine Lust mehr.", winkte sie ab und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

Linda lachte auf. „Kein Wunder. Der Reynolds ist eine absolute Schlaftablette. Nichts gegen Lestrade."

Molly riss die Augen auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte wohl etwas zu schockierend, denn Linda lächelte nur knapp und etwas verlegen.

„Ach mein Gott, sag bloß; ich bin noch immer im Gerede?", Linda interpretierte Mollys Gesichtsausdruck falsch.

„Im.. im Gerede?", eigentlich wollte sie das Gespräch schnell beenden und gehen, denn sie spürte wie ihr plötzlich schlecht wurde.

„Ja Gott!", wedelte Linda in der Luft herum, „Ich hab ihn gevögelt. What so ever! Die Leute sollten andere Probleme haben.", damit rauschte sie davon und ließ Molly leichenblass zurück. Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich nicht weit von der Toilette entfernt, und schaffte es noch, bevor sie sich übergeben musste.

Das war zuviel für sie. Mit einem Mal waren all die Gefühle wieder da. Die Enttäuschungen und die Zuneigung die Sie noch immer führ ihn hegte. Sie konnte noch immer seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken fühlen. Seinen Kuss auf ihrer Haut. Molly fing an zu weinen.

„Genug. Genug!", flüsterte sie eindringlich zu sich selbst.

Der nächste Weg war nicht der Weg nach Hause, sondern der an die Bar.

„Ich würde gerne etwas trinken!", rief sie dem Barkeeper zu.

„Was darf's sein, meine Hübsche!?"

„Whiskey!"

„Immer doch!", er stellte ihr ein Glas mit Eis auf den Tresen und füllte es randvoll. Molly hatte noch nie soviel Whiskey getrunken, aber es war ihr egal. Heute war ihr alles egal. Heute wollte sie dem Schmerz endlich einen Raum geben. Betäubt durch Alkohol würde sie den Schmerz ertragen bis es aufhören würde. So stellte sie es sich vor.

Das erste Glas leerte sie in wenigen Minuten und sie spürte sofort, wie ihre Adern das flüssige Gift in alle Richtungen ihres Körpers trugen. Danach bestellte sie noch eines. Das zweite Glas machte sie betrunken und sie musste sich an der Theke festhalten, um nicht aus dem Karussell zu fallen in dem sie gelandet war.

Esther wollte, dass Molly mit ins Studentenwohnheim kommt, aber sie hatte sich gewehrt.

„Ich bleibe hier, schon gut, geh nur!"

„Molly, du solltest lieber mitkommen, du bist doch schon angetrunken.", hatte Esther versucht zu intervenieren, aber Molly konnte sehr stur sein, wenn sie Alkohol getrunken hatte.

„Ich komme klar, wirklich!", und hatte sie weggescheucht.

„Hallo Süße!" flötete es plötzlich zu Mollys linken.

Ihr Blick war schon nicht mehr ganz so klar, aber sie konnte einen sportlich gebauten Kerl in ihrem Alter erkennen, der sich mit einem breiten Lächeln an sie wendete.

„Hey! Wie geht's?", lächelte sie etwas schief zurück.

Der Sportler warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Kumpels die etwas abseits standen. Es sollte wohl etwas heißen wie ‚leichtes Spiel'.

„Darf ich dir noch einen Drink spendieren?", rückte er näher und berührte Molly am Arm.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, ich bin schon etwas angetrunken.", kicherte sie leise und versuchte ein klares Bild von dem jungen Mann vor ihr zu bekommen.

„Komm einer geht noch, ich bring dich auch nach Hause."

„Du?"

„Klar. So ein hübsches Ding wie du, sollte nicht ohne Begleitung nach Hause gehen.", er streichelte ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und beugte sich zu ihr hin, „Du kannst mit zu mir kommen, was hältst Du davon?"

Molly spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass der Kerl keine guten Absichten hatte, nur leider war sie viel zu betrunken um sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie schaffte es nicht mal seinem Bieratem auszuweichen.

„Ich glaube lieber nicht..."

„Ach komm schon, ich tu dir nichts!", nuschelte er ihr ins Ohr, seine zweite Hand nestelte bereits an ihrem Bein und schob sich auf die Innenseite ihres Schenkels.

„Bitte.. lass das..." sie wollte sich wehren, aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie fühlte, wie er ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange gab. Da bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun und bereute bitterlich sich so hatte gehen zu lassen. Sie versuchte im Raum irgendwo Hilfe zu erspähen, aber der Kerl stand direkt vor ihr und seine Freunde schirmten beide ab.

„Bitte..", begann sie zu schluchzen und sah sich schon von drei Kerlen vergewaltigt, als eine vertraute Stimme sich erhob.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit zu gehen, Freundchen!" Greg Lestrade.

Der Sportler drehte sich gar nicht erst um.

„Hau ab Junge, die gehört mir für die Nacht!"

Lestrade packte den Kerl an der Schulter und wirbelte Ihn herum. Im selben Moment sprangen die Freunde des Sportlers auf, um ihren Freund zur Seite zu stehen.

„Falsch!", Greg schob seine Jacke etwas zur Seite, so dass seine Polizeimarke deutlich zu sehen war, „Sie gehört zu mir! Also verpisst euch hier! Oder ich lass euch drei wegen Nötigung und versuchter Vergewaltigung festnehmen!", zischte er.

Das genügte und die drei zogen mit ein paar Flüchen auf den Lippen ab.

Greg verfolgte alle drei mit den Augen bis sie aus der Bar verschwunden waren und wand sich dann an Molly.

„Molly!", er griff nach Ihrem Gesicht und sah sie sorgenvoll an, „Geht es Dir gut?"

„Mistkerl!", stammelte sie nur.

„Du bist betrunken!", kommentierte er nur trocken, „Komm, wir gehen.", behutsam nahm er sie am Arm und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zog sie ihren Arm weg, „Professor Lestrade!", zischte sie in einer Bösartigkeit, die Lestrade erschreckte.

„Verdammt, noch mal!", zischte er zurück, „Du hast Recht, ich bin ein Mistkerl. Aber wir klären das wenn Du wieder nüchtern bist. Und jetzt nehme ich dich mit, bevor der Kerl da zurückkommt und dich vergewaltigt, klar?!"

Molly wurde durch die Worte ganz klein. Sie wusste er hatte Recht. Sie nickte stumm. Außerdem konnte sie sich sowieso kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Sie stolperte Lestrade hinter her. Auf der Straße wäre sie beinahe zu Boden gefallen, wenn er nicht umsichtig reagiert hätte.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause.", sah er sie an und hob sie in seine Arme.

„Mistkerl.", murmelte sie nur, lies sich aber ohne Widerstand an seine Brust heben. Seine Nähe beruhigte sie, seine Wärme und sein Herzschlag gaben Ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sie hasste sich dafür, denn sie müsste Ihn dafür hassen was er getan hatte, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie war gerade viel zu betrunken und zu sentimental dafür.

Das letzte an was sie sich erinnerte bevor sie einschlief, war das Empfindung durch einen Raum zu schweben und in einem weichen Bett zu landen. Die sanften Worte; „Schlaf dich aus.", und wie eine Bettdecke sich um Ihren Körper schmiegte.

Das Gefühl, von einem LKW überrollt worden zu sein, ließ Molly die Augen aufschlagen. Sie lag bäuchlings im Bett, begraben unter Decken und Kopfkissen. Sie hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und das Gefühl seit drei Tagen nichts mehr getrunken zu haben. Sie konnte nur ahnen wie spät es war. Die Sonne schien gedämpft durch die Jalousie ins Zimmer. Ein Zimmer das ihr fremd vorkam. Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig und versuchte sich klar zu werden wo sie war und was am gestrigen Abend geschehen war. Ihre Hände fühlten den Stoff der Bettlaken und es war kein bekanntes Gefühl. Was war hier los? Der Raum, ein Schlafzimmer ganz offensichtlich, war nicht ihre Studentenbude. Sie rollte sich etwas umständlich auf den Rücken und blickte eine Weile an die Decke. Dann spürte sie einen Luftzug auf der nackten Haut ihrer Beine. Sie hob kurz die Decke und stellte fest, dass sie ein TShirt trug aber keine Hose, nur Ihre Unterwäsche. Ein kurzer Entsetzensschrei entfuhr ihr. Ihr fiel der Sportler von gestern Abend wieder ein. War sie doch mit ihm gegangen? Dann besah sie sich das Zimmer noch einmal. Das war nicht das Schlafzimmer eines Studenten. Sie horchte kurz in sich hinein. Nein, sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass jemand Hand an sie gelegt hatte. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Dann ganz langsam dämmerte ihr in wessen Schlafzimmer sie übernachtete hatte.

„Greg.", flüsterte sie.

Die Erinnerung kam zurück aus dem Nebel der letzten Nacht. Sie musste also in Gregs Schlafzimmer liegen. Ein kurzer Rundblick sagte ihr, dass Greg jedenfalls nicht hier im Raum war. Sie lauschte. Nichts. Keine Geräusche, nur gedämpfter Straßenlärm. Mühselig krabbelte sie aus dem Bett. Da sie nicht wusste wo ihre Jeans war, wickelte sie sich eine Decke um den Körper und tapste verloren durch das Zimmer in Richtung Tür. Dort blieb sie stehen und lauschte nochmals. Nichts. Stille. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und blickte ins Wohnzimmer. Kein Licht brannte und es war ruhig. Sie tapste weiter. Ihre nackten Füße klatschten leise auf den Dielen.

„Hallo?", krächzte sie in die Stille hinein, aber keine Antwort.

Im Wohnzimmer sah sie sich um und fand auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ein Stück Papier auf dem Ihr Name in Großbuchstaben stand.

Immer noch müde und mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen lies sie sich aufs Sofa plumpsen. Der Zettel lehnte an einer Flasche mit Wasser, daneben ein leeres Glas.

Sie hatte solchen Durst, dass sie zuerst nach der Flasche griff und direkt daraus die Hälfte des Wassers trank. Danach fühlte sie sich besser.

Molly griff nach dem Zettel und klappte ihn auf. Es war Gregs Handschrift, sie kannte sie aus dem Unterricht.

Liebe Molly,

Du bist bei mir (Greg) zuhause. Ich hoffe Du fühlst Dich besser, ich fürchte Du warst

letzte Nacht ganz schön betrunken.

Ich musste zum Dienst, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass Du dich zu Recht findest. Bitte fühl

dich wie zuhause. Deine Sachen findest Du im Bad, frische Handtücher auch.

Im Kühlschrank müsste noch etwas zu essen sein.

Ich sollte gegen 16 Uhr wieder zuhause sein. Es wäre schon wenn Du solange bleibst.

Greg(ory)

Sie schmunzelte kurz über die Klammern am Ende seines Namens. Sie legte den Zettel weg und dachte nach. Es war jetzt 11 Uhr vormittags, sie hatte wirklich verdammt lange geschlafen. Trotzdem war sie immer noch müde und erschöpft. Das mit dem Alkohol war wirklich eine dumme Idee gewesen. Nichts desto trotz, war sie noch immer wütend auf Greg und traurig. Auch wenn er sie scheinbar am gestrigen Abend vor schlimmeren bewahrt hatte. Sie atmete tief ein und lies den Kopf auf das Sofa sinken. Ein Gefühl der Müdigkeit überrollte sie und während sie überlegte Gregs Apartment zu verlassen und nach hause zu fahren, schlief sie wieder ein.

Ihr eigenes Magengrummeln weckte sie. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Es war nun schon 13 Uhr.

„Oh je!" sprang sie auf.

Aber sie hatte weder Termine noch eine Ahnung was sie machen sollte, also setzte sie sich wieder hin. Sie sah eine zeit lang der Uhr beim ticken zu, dann beschloss sie eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Unsicher wo sich das Badezimmer befand schlich sie durch die Wohnung. Zuerst verirrte sie sich in die Abstellkammer, aber dann öffnete sie die richtige Tür. Es war ein kleiner Raum. Mit Toilette und Dusche. Ein Waschbecken. Zweckmäßig eingerichtet. Ihre Kleider lagen über der Waschmaschine daneben frische Handtücher. Sie fühlte kurz mit der Hand das Frottee. Sie war erstaunt wie sauber es hier war. Für ein Männerbadezimmer, konnte man nichts daran aussetzen. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob er noch schnell sauber gemacht hatte. Wohl eher nicht, so was tat wohl nur eine Frau, dachte sie kurz, bevor sie einen kleinen Schrank öffnete und ihn neugierig observierte. Rasierzeug, Deo, Eau de Toilette. Sie griff nach der kleinen blauen Flasche und roch daran. Der Duft rief sofort die Erinnerung an den Abend vor zwei Monaten hervor. Im Reflex griff sich Molly an ihr Rückgrat, dort wo Gregs Hand sanft geruht hatte. Sie spürte einen Stich im Herzen und stellte die Flasche wieder weg.

Ihr eigener Blick traf sie im Spiegel. „Um Gottes Willen!" entfuhr es ihr. Ihre Haare waren vollkommen zerwühlt und sie hatte Augenringe. Die Dusche würde Ihr gut tun. Behutsam faltete sie die Decke zusammen und legte sie auf eine Ablage, dazu ihr T-Shirt und ihre Unterwäsche, dann stieg sie vorsichtig in die Duschkabine. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf Ihren Kopf und lief ihren Körper hinab. Es tat gut den Schmutzfilm der letzten 24 Stunden abzuwaschen. Molly betrachtete Gregs Duschgel und Shampoo. Schlagartig war ihr bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich heute Morgen hier gestanden hatte um auch zu duschen. Das Bild, wie er hier nur vor ein paar Stunden nackt gestanden hatte jagte Molly einen Schauer über den Rücken. Als sie es als Erregung erkannte, griff sie schnell nach dem Shampoo weil sie es als peinlich empfand.

Sie beeilte sich mit der Dusche um nicht noch mehr solche Gedanken zu bekommen. Greg hatte keinen Fön, also wickelte sie ein Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Magen knurrte mittlerweile immer stärker. Ein Blick in den Kühlschrank verriet ihr allerdings, dass sich Greg geirrt hatte. Außer ein paar Kartoffeln, einer Dose Bohnen und Milch war der Kühlschrank nicht gerade appetitlindernd eingerichtet. Sie öffnete die anderen Schränke und fand nichts was sie hätte Essen können.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Sideboard, der ein paar Flyer von Lieferdiensten beherbergte. Die Rettung! Sie griff sich den Flyer vom Pizzalieferdienst. Jetzt brauchte sie nur ein Telefon.

„Telefon... Telefon.." murmelte sie und lief durch die Wohnung. In der nähe des Eingangs fand sie es. Ohne langes zögern wählte sie die Nummer.

„Pizza Cheese and Fun, was kann ich für sie tun?", meldete sich eine aktzentbeladene Stimme.

„Ich würde gerne Pizza bestellen. Einmal.. ähm.. die große Schinken Käse und eine große Vier Jahreszeiten."

„Kein Problem. Welche Adresse?"

Molly stutze. Sie hatte total vergessen, dass sie die Adresse an der sie sich gerade befand überhaupt nicht kannte. „Uhm...gute Frage..."

„Entschuldigung?", die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang unsicher.

„Ich.. äh... einen Moment, ja?!", sie legte das Telefon weg und fing an in Gregs Sidboardschubladen zu kramen. Sie suchte nach Post.

„Ich hab's gleich!", rief sie in das Telefon und musste über die Situation grinsen. Unter einem Stapel Werbeprospekte fand sie eine Nebenkostenabrechnung die Gregs Adresse enthielt.

„Okay, ich weiß jetzt wo ich wohne!", tällerte sie ins Telefon.

„Ja dann...", murmelte die Stimme.

„Eastwood Road 32. Appartement 3 a."

„20 Minuten. Das macht 17,50. Vergessen Sie _das_ bitte nicht.", sagte die Stimme in einem leicht süffisanten Unterton und legte auf.

Was Molly an das nächste Problem erinnerte. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie genug Geld hatte. Schnell lief sie ins Badezimmer, wo Greg auch ihre Tasche hingestellt hatte. Zu Ihrem eigenen Entsetzen hatte sie nur 15 Pfund.

„Verdammt!"

Jetzt hatte sie nicht viele Möglichkeiten, entweder sie würde den Pizzaboten um 2,50 betrügen, was absolut nicht ihre Art war, oder sie müsste Gregs Wohnung nach Geld durchsuchen. Was ebenfalls nicht ihre Art war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fing dann am Sideboard am Eingang an zu suchen. Sie fand ein paar Pence, aber es war viel zu wenig. Ihr fiel ein, wo ihre Eltern immer das Reservegeld lagerten. In der Küche in der Keksdose.

Flink lief sie zur Küche und fing an in die Schränke zu blicken. Es gab mehrere Dosen. Ungeduldig öffnete sie eine nach der Anderen. Ohne Erfolg. Greg war Cop, wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendwo ein besseres Versteck. Sie beschloss im Schlafzimmer im Kleiderschrank nachzusehen.

Erst als sie mit den Händen in seiner Unterwäsche steckte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich ein paar Grenzen zu viel überschritt. Auf der anderen Seite, so dachte sie, hatte er es nicht anders verdient.

Trotz des durchwühlen seiner Socken und Shirts blieb sie erfolglos. Sie freundete sich gerade mit der Idee an, dem Pizzaboten, die Pizzen zu entreißen, schnell die Tür zuschließen und ihm dann die 15 Pfund diplomatisch unter der Tür durchzuschieben als ihr eine Idee kam.

In Gregs Badezimmer hatte sie einen Wäschekorb gesehen. Sie öffnete ihn und fand das was sie suchte. Jeans zum Waschen. Sie zog drei Stück heraus und durchsuchte die Taschen. Und tatsächlich, in der letzten fand sie eine fünf Pfund Note. Sie jubelte vor Freude. Und damit klingelte es an der Tür. Im vorbeigehen öffnete sie die Tür, lief dann aber zurück ins Wohnzimmer um das restliche Geld zu holen und rief in Richtung Tür;

„17,50, ich hab's nicht vergessen, hier sind 20!"

Greg sah zuerst sie an, dann die 20 Pfund die sie ihm hinhielt. Molly sah ihn mit Entsetzten an.

„Greg!", sie zog die Hand schnell weg, und versteckte das Geld hinter ihrem Rücken, „Was tust Du hier?"

Lestrade schmunzelte. „Nun, ich wohne hier.", dann sah er den Hausflur hinunter und sah den Pizzaboten die Treppen hochsteigen. Nun wurde ihm klar, warum Molly mit Geld vor ihm rumgewedelt hatte.

„Ich glaube, das Essen kommt.", trat er ein und lies Molly an der Tür zurück.

„Sind sie die Frau, die nicht wusste wo sie wohnt?", begrüßte der Bote sie.

Sie grinste kurz und hielt ihm das Geld hin.

„Demenz in jungen Jahren." , griff sie sich die Pizzen und schloss die Tür. Während Greg sich seiner Jacke entledigte stelle sie das Essen auf den Tisch. Sie war mittlerweile so ausgehungert, dass sie alle Etiketten über Bord warf und beherzt nach einem Stück Pizza griff und genüsslich hinein biss. Lestrade sah ihr amüsiert zu.

„Sind die Beide für dich?"

Molly kicherte verlegen. „Nein, ich hab zwei bestellt. Ich dachte, nachdem der Kühlschrank ziemlich leer ist, dass du vielleicht auch Hunger hast.", sie schob ihm die geöffnete Schachtel hin.

Er nickte dankend und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Eine Weile saßen sie so da und aßen ihre Pizza.

Molly warf Greg ab und zu einen Blick zu, und er fing ihn auf. Schweigend aber aufmerksam suchte er den Moment um das Wort zu ergreifen.

Nachdem Molly das erste Hungergefühl bekämpft hatte, blickte sie ihn an und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Schloss ihn dann wieder, weil sie keine Worte fand.

Lestrade brach das Schweigen. „Molly.."

Aus Angst er würde zu einer unerbittlichen Rede über die vergangene Nacht und auch über die vergangen Monate ansetzen, fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Ich hab deine Wohnung durchwühlt!"

Er stutzte. „Wie bitte?"

„Nach Geld.", da wurde ihr klar, wie das klang, „Für das Essen." fügte sie daher schnell hinzu.

„Und?", er war sich nicht sicher ob dieses Gespräch einen Sinn ergeben würde.

Molly wischte sich übertrieben lange die Hände an einem Papiertaschentuch ab, stand dann auf und warf sie auf den Tisch.

„Ich hab deine Socken durchwühlt, aber nichts gefunden. Aber ich hab was in deiner Wäsche zum Waschen gefunden.", sie wurde nervös, ihr gingen die sinnlosen Worte aus, „Und nun... also...", ihre Beine trugen sie hektisch durch seine Wohnung, „Danke für gestern. Und danke, dass ich hier schlafen durfte. Es ist mir sehr unangenehm, dass alles.", sie machte eine Geste in den Raum hinein. Währenddessen sah sie, dass sich Greg langsam aus seinem Sessel erhob.

„Ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen.", sie suchte mit ihrem Blick ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke, fand sie aber nicht, in Ihrer Verzweiflung, „Hast Du meine Sachen gesehen?"

„Molly...", er ging auf sie zu, „Bitte.."

„Nicht? Irgendwo muss sie doch sein, ich hab doch vorhin,", sie sah hinter sich, spürte Gregs Gegenwart und seine Nähe und wollte fliehen, wusste aber nicht wohin. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, wirklich!" stammelte sie eindringlich.

Greg stand nun direkt bei ihr. Sie sah ihn fragend an, lächelte kurz und ging dann Richtung Ausgang.

Sie kam nicht weit, den mit einem mal umschlang Gregs Hand ihr Armgelenk und hinderte sie am gehen.

„Lass mich..." sah sie ihn flehend an.

Sanft fasste er sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich. Sie wehrte sich nicht, lies es einfach geschehen, aber er konnte die Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick lesen. Er lies sich davon nicht beirren und fasste sie an der Hüfte und übte leichten Druck aus. Die andere Hand suchte ihren Nacken. Als seine Finger sich in ihren Haaren verfingen, machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Sie fühlten sich an wie Seide.

„Ich wollte das alles nicht.", flüsterte er, „Dich zu verletzen lag mir fern! Ich weiß; ich bin ein verdammter Mistkerl, aber bitte glaub mir, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Molly war gefangen in seiner Berührung, in seinem Blick, in seiner Gegenwart.

„Aber das hast du."

„An diesem Abend, du hast mich überrannt. Ich wollte dich den ganzen Abend lang küssen. Aber ich wusste nicht ob es richtig war. Du warst meine Studentin und du hattest so betont, dass wir ins Gerede kommen könnten. Ich wollte dich schützen und hab mich völlig verrannt.", plapperte er los, „Ich hatte Angst, Angst dich zu verlieren. Und statt etwas dagegen zu tun, habe ich nichts getan oder das Falsche.", er senkte den Blick kurz, ohne aber seine Umklammerung zu lösen.

Molly spürte wie seine Finger an ihrem Hinterkopf kleine Kreise zogen. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem Nacken.

Er sah betrübt aus und sie konnte sehen, dass auch ihn die letzten Monate zugesetzt hatten. Das er sie ehrlich um Verzeihung bat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ich möchte hier nur kurz warnen, es folgt ziemlich viel Fluff und detailliertes Bettgeflüster!**

Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand und berührte seine Wange. Seine Augen flackerten zu ihr zurück. Molly nahm allen Mut zusammen und stellte sich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sich Gregs Gesicht zu ihr hinunter senkte. Millimeter für Millimeter kam er ihr entgegen. Es war wie ein endloses Tasten. Ein Suchen. Ein Finden. Greg ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Die Angst sie wieder zu verlieren war zu groß. Er fürchtete, sie würde sich doch noch eines besseren besinnen und ihn verlassen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie suchte seine Lippen und als er sie spürte, lies er zu, dass sich seine Augen schlossen. Er umschloss ihre Lippen erst zaghaft, dann mutiger. Er fühlte ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken Sie wollte diesen Kuss, genauso sehr wie er.

Molly fühlte Gregs Mund und wie er ihre Lippen liebkoste. Wie er Stück für Stück ihre Oberlippe mit seiner umspielte. Sie spürte wie er seine Lippen leicht öffnete und seine Zunge kleine Kreise auf ihrer empfindlichen Haut zog.

Molly öffnete für ihn langsam dem Mund. Seine Zunge suchte zaghaft nach der ihren und als er ihre Spitze fühlte, gab es für ihn kein halten mehr. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie stürmisch. Ihre Zunge brannte heiß auf der seinen und ihr Geschmack trieb ihm warme wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen!", ächzte er unter ihren Küssen.

Als Antwort vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinem Nacken und stöhnte leise auf.

„Gott Molly, ich will dich.", stieß er mit einem mal hervor. „Ich will dich so sehr. Jetzt und hier!"

Als er es gesagt hatte bewegte er sich mit ihr in die Richtung seiner Schlafzimmertür.

„Greg..,", murmelte sie unter seinen intensiven Küssen, „Ich .. Ich will dich auch... aber..."

Lestrade spürte wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen versteifte. Er hörte sofort auf sie zu küssen und blickte sie besorgt an. Ein Ausdruck in Ihren Augen zeigte ihm Angst. Leicht geschockt, trat er einen Schritt von Ihr zurück. Es kam ihm, dass sie vielleicht noch Jungfrau war. Sie war zwar in einem Alter – immerhin 23 - in dem sie es nicht mehr sein sollte, aber er wusste wie Molly war, und sie war nun einmal – ohne Zweifel – eher der Typ Mauerblume.

„Oh Molly.. bin ich.. Ich meine..,", in der für ihn ungewohnten und neuen Situation konnte er nur stotternd Worte finden, „Du hattest doch schon.. oder?"

„Nein, nein.. Ich meine; ja, ich hatte schon Sex!", rief sie aus. Gott, wie peinlich das war. Sie spürte wie das Blut ihr in den Kopf schoss. „Ich hab schon Erfahrungen. Es gab schon ein paar Männer vor dir.", es hörte sich in ihrem Kopf wesentlich selbstsicherer an, als es in der Realität klang.

Sie und auch Greg wussten, dass ihre Erfahrungen nicht gerade großartig waren. Sie fühlte sich beschämt und senkte den Kopf.

„Nein, bitte nicht! Molly, wir können hier aufhören. Es gibt keinen Grund das hier zu übereilen. Wir probieren es einfach noch mal, wenn Du dich dazu bereit fühlst."

Er sprach die Worte fest aus, aber die Wahrheit war, dass er so scharf und fast komplett steif war, dass er sie am liebsten von hinten besprungen hätte um sie hart zu nehmen. Das war es was er mit dem Mädchen aus seiner Klasse vor ein paar Wochen getan hatte. Kurzer, harter, egoistischer Sex.

Aber dies hier war Molly, mit ihr wollte er einen anderen Weg gehen. Er wollte ihren Weg gehen und er würde ihre Wünsche akzeptieren.

Molly sah ihn an, und versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen. Sie entspannte sich etwas bei seinen Worten. Aber weil sie nicht reagierte und ihn immer noch etwas traurig ansah, nahm Lestrade an, dass sie ihn nicht wollte.

„Schon gut, Molly. Ich kann das verstehen.", nun war er es, der seinen Kopf in Enttäuschung senkte.

„Oh nein!", trat sie entschlossen auf Ihn zu und griff seine Hände, „Nein, das ist es nicht!" Sie sah ihn intensiv an. „Unterrichte mich!"

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Was?"

„Unterrichte mich, Greg! Bitte! Wie in der Vorlesung!", die Worte waren wie Zündstoff und er konnte spüren wie seine Erregung zurückkam.

„Unterrichten Sie mich, Professor!"

Sein Atem wurde schneller. Seine Hand hob sich und fasste sie an der Wange und an ihrem Hinterkopf, die andere umfasste ihre Hüfte. Mit einem sanften Ruck zog er ihren Körper zu sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sein Kopf sprang von einer Seite zur anderen während er sie mit leidenschaftlichen und gierigen Küssen überdeckte. Er küsste sie so sehr, dass beide kaum in der Lage waren, Ihre Lungen mit Luft zu füllen.

„Himmel, ich werde dich Unterrichten, Molly!" hauchte er.

Als seine Lungen vor Sauerstoffmangel schmerzten, bremste er seine Leidenschaft etwas. Er hörte auf seine Zunge zu benutzten und endete mit einem leichten Saugen an ihren Lippen. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er beobachtete Molly, wie sie seine Berührungen genoss.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er aufgehört hatte, sie zu küssen, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah direkt in seine graublauen Augen, welche sie amüsiert ansahen.

„Was..?"

Mit einem wölfischen Blick und einem rauen Lachen schob er eine Hand unter ihre Beine und legte die Andere auf ihren Rücken. Dann hob er sie hoch. Molly entfuhr ein kurzes Quietschen.

„Oh, Miss Hooper, ich werde Ihnen heute eine Lehrstunde erteilen. Ich werde heute meiner besten Studentin, meine beste Lehrstunde geben!"

Molly konnte nichts anderes tun als in seinen Nacken zu lachen, während er mit drei großen Schritten das große Bett erreichte.

Behutsam, wie ein Neugeborenes Kätzchen setzte er sie auf die Bettlacken. Er machte eine Geste mit seinem Kinn, sie solle in die Mitte des Bettes kriechen. Sie tat was er ihr deutete. Greg selbst blieb am Ende des Bettes stehen, und betrachtete sie. Das Bedürfnis ihren Körper und ihre Schönheit zu betrachten, war riesengroß. Er blickte auf ihre braunen Haare die über ihre Schultern fielen, ihre grünen Augen, die durch den Raum huschten. Wie sich ihre Wangen in einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugier langsam rot färbten, weil sie sich fragte was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Keine Sorge.", flüsterte er und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Tastete dann nach seinem Gürtel, öffnete ihn und warf ihn zur Seite, ohne seine Jeans auszuziehen. Molly beobachtete ihn erwartungsvoll. Ihr blick fiel auf sein offenes Hemd und den nackten Oberkörper der zwischen den geöffneten Seiten des Hemdes durchblitzte.

Dann begann er wieder zu lächeln. Mit einem schlitzohrigem Gesichtsausdruck lehnte er sich nach vorne bis seine Hände die Bettdecke berührten und begann dann auf allen vieren zu Molly in die Mitte zu klettern. Wie ein hungriger Wolf wich sein Blick nicht von ihr und wie ein hungriger Wolf senkte er sein Gesicht zu ihrem Hals um sie dort intensiv, aber zärtlich zu beißen. Als er es tat legte sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lies ihn gewähren. Noch nie zuvor fühlte sie sich so gewollt.

„Molly, zieh mir das Hemd aus! Berühre mich. Meine Haut.. bitte!", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Und das tat sie. Ihre Hände glitten unter den Stoff zu seinen Schultern um die Bekleidung langsam in einem Zug abzustreifen.

Ihre Augen betrachteten sofort seinen Oberkörper. Auf der Brust hatte er ein paar dunkle lockige Haare. Nicht zu viele, aber genug um ihm einen extrem männlichen Touch zu geben. Ihre Fingerspitzen streichelten sanft über seine Brustwarzen hinunter zu seinem Bauch. Dort konnte sie seine Muskeln spüren. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihr, dass er in extrem sportlicher Verfassung war. Ein zartes Six-pack schimmerte im schwachen Licht der Lampe. Er war so schön, dachte sie. So gut aussehend. Zart und weich in seinem tun, zur selben Zeit aber kraftvoll und wollend. Ein Mann der bekam was er wollte. Aber sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er nichts tun würde, was ihr wehtun oder ihr schaden würde.

Sie bewunderte seinen Körper so sehr, dass sie kaum die Worte vernahm, als er an ihrer Jeans nestelte.

„Lass uns die loswerden, okay?"

Er wartete auf keine Antwort. Schnell öffnete er ihre Hose und zog sie zu ihren Füßen. Ein ziehen und die Jeans landete auf dem Boden. Mit derselben schnellen Fingerfertigkeit öffnete er seine Hose, strampelte sie hinunter zu seinen Fußknöcheln und kickte sie zur Seite.

Molly stockte der Atem beim Anblick seiner beinahe Nacktheit. Sie konnte seine Erektion deutlich unter seiner engen dunkelblauen Unterhose sehen.

Greg bemerkte ihren Blick und lächelte ihr zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Molly. Es ist alles gut. Wir passen zusammen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Mit diesen Worten kam er zurück zu ihr, kniend zwischen ihren Beinen legte er sanft seine Hände auf ihren Bauch um ihr T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben zu schieben. Gerade so, dass er ihren Bauchnabel sehen konnte. Er küsste die Haut über ihrem Hüftknochen und streichelte mit den Fingern über Ihre Beine. Hoch und runter. Sie trug eine violette Pantyhose, und er konnte einen kleinen nassen Fleck erkennen. Ein Lächeln streifte kurz über sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig begann er über das Höschen zu streicheln.

Er begann am oberen Rand des Stoffes, dann hinunter zu ihrer Vulva. Nicht fest, nur so als wolle er sie mit einer Feder kitzeln. Ging dann weiter über ihren Oberschenkel zwischen Ihre Beine. Und wie zufällig bewegte er die Kante seiner Hand gegen ihre, vom Stoff bedeckte, Mitte. Die Berührung lies sie aufzucken und ein leises Murren entfuhr ihr.

Danach berührte er mit seiner immer noch verpackten Erektion ihre immer noch bekleidete Muschi und rieb sich an ihr. Er küsste ihren Nacken, Ihre Lippen. Spielte mit ihrer Zunge. Seine Hand suchte sich einen Weg unter ihre Bluse. Molly zuckte unter seinen Bewegungen und Berührungen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, griff er ihre Hüften, wirbelte sich auf den Rücken und brachte sie rittlings auf seine Hüften. So das sich ihre Geschlechter immer noch aneinander reiben konnten. Sehnsüchtig wollte er Molly nackte Brüste sehen, sie berühren und ihre Haut auf seiner fühlen, daher riss er ihr fast das Shirt vom Leib. Ein zum Rest passender violetter BH kam zum Vorschein.

„Zieh ihn aus, bitte!", er griff ihre Hüfte und stieß sie sanft gegen seinen harten Schwanz.

Als sie seinen Wunsch erfüllt hatte, stockte ihm der Atem.

„Du bist so schön, Molly. Wirklich!", er umfasste ihre wohlgeformten Brüste mit seinen Händen. Anfänglich streichelte er sie nur, dann, nachdem er nicht länger widerstehen konnte, begann er sie kneten. Sie passten genau in seine Hände.

Eine Hand packte ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich hinunter, so dass er mit seinem Mund ihre Nippeln schmecken konnte.

Beide stöhnten unter der puren Ekstase die sie miteinander hatten.

„Komm her.", er legte sie wieder zurück mit dem Rücken in die Decke und kuschelte sich hinter sie.

„Willst Du meinen Schwanz fühlen, Molly?", seine Stimme war Rau und heißer, gefüllt mit Leidenschaft und unerfülltem Wollen.

„Unbedingt!", sie stellte sich vor wie er seine Unterhose auszog, und sie dann von hinten nehmen würde, aber das war es nicht, was er vorhatte. Stattdessen zog er sich aus, drückte Molly mit seinem Arm fester gegen sich und begann seinen Schwanz zwischen ihren Beinen gegen ihre Muschi zu bewegen. Gleichzeitig knetete er ihre Brüste, zwirbelte ihre Nippel. Seine Zähne bissen ihr sanft in den Nacken.

Ächzend, murmelnd, keuchend. Eine Hand an ihrem Hals, zu seinem Kopf gezogen, so dass er besser ihre Schultern und ihren Nacken küssen konnte. Die andere Hand gepresst gegen ihre Hüfte, Mittel- und Zeigefinger die ihre Vulva kraftvoll rieben.

Jedes mal wenn Molly in Leidenschaft aufstöhnte, törnte es ihn noch mehr an. Und dann passierte es.

„Oh Gott.. Molly.. ich komme!", rief er aus und sein Körper begann zu zucken. Sein Kopf flog zurück und sein warmer Samen spritzte über die Bettlacken. Ein langes Stöhnen zog durch den Raum, dann wurde es still.

Greg rollte sich selbst auf den Rücken, seine Arme weit von sich gestreckt, einer unter Molly Kopf.

„Ich bin gekommen...", war das Einzige was er sagen konnte.

Molly fühlte sich unsicher. Und enttäuscht. Genau das war ihre maßgebliche Erfahrung mit Sex. Der Kerl kam, und sie nicht. Natürlich hatte sie Orgasmen, aber meist wenn sie mit sich alleine war. Seine Worte klangen in ihren Ohren wie ein Vorwurf.

„Tut mir Leid,... Greg. Ich...",

Greg riss die Augen auf. Schnell drehte er sich zu ihr und griff ihre Wange.

„Oh nein! Ich bin der derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss! Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören! Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", dann lächelte er ein bisschen, während er eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr schob, „Ich meine... irgendwie ist es schon deine Schuld.", sie sah ihn verwirrt an, „Aber nur weil du so scharf bist, sexy und wunderschön und du bist wie ein Rausch für mich!"

„Bin ich?", diese Art von Worten, hatte sie noch nie von jemanden gehört.

„Zweifle nie daran."

Sie war noch immer etwas betrübt, weil ihre Lust immer noch unbefriedigt war. Lestrade konnte ihre Gedanken lesen.

„Ich bin immer noch scharf auf dich, Liebling. Ich will mit dir schlafen. Dich fühlen. Gib mir nur ein paar Minuten, um mich zu erholen."

Ihre Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf.

„Und währenddessen..,", er fuhr mit seiner Hand zu ihrem Höschen, um es ihr endlich auszuziehen, „Werde ich dir etwas Befriedigung verschaffen. Du bist einen Orgasmus hinten dran, Molly, und damit lasse ich dich nicht davon kommen.", er grinste und fügte hauchend hinzu, „Also lehn dich zurück und genieße."

Er streifte ihre nassen Pantys zu ihren Knöcheln um sie auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Langsam begann er ihre Füße zu küssen, bis hoch zu ihren Knien. Auf der anderen Seite, kratze seine rechte Hand sachte über ihre sensible Haut. Beginnende von ihrem Zeh bis zu Ihrer Hüfte. Über Ihre Seite. Molly lachte über seine kleinen Streicheileinheiten. Dann begann er seine Küsse in Richtung ihrer Mitte zu setzen. Seine linke Hand massierte ihren Hintern. Mit den Fingern der anderen Hand schob er ihre Scham auseinander, darunter kam das zarte, rosa Fleisch ihrer Klitoris zum Vorschein.

Ihr frischer Geruch kroch in seinen Kopf und machte ihn fast besinnungslos.

Seine Zunge schoss hervor, und berührte ihre Perle. Mit der Spitze seiner Zunge, einer Schlange gleich, traf er das weiche Bett des hochempfindlichen Organs. Sanft aber hart genug um sie zum Zucken zu bringen und ihr ein Stöhnen zu entlocken

„Himmel.. Greg..!", rief sie aus.

Er tat dasselbe ein zweites und ein drittes Mal. Jedes mal stöhnte Molly in Lust auf. Es fühlte sich an wie tausend Nadelstiche aus Eis. Er brachte ihren Körper und Geist dazu nach mehr zu schreien.

Danach leckte seine Zunge von ihrem Eingang aus über den warmen, weichen Teil ihrer Muschi bis zur Spitze ihrer Klitoris. Er nahm sich seine Zeit. Langsam und intensiv.

Molly presste ihren Kopf in die Kissen, eine Hand lose über ihr Gesicht, biss sie sich selbst auf die Lippen. Die andere Hand vergraben in Gregs schwarzem Haar. Manchmal hart zupackend, um Energie abzuleiten.

Er umtanzte ihre Perle zuerst langsam, dann schneller. Begann daran zu saugen. Knabberte leicht an der dünnen Haut. Nicht zu hart, aber harsch genug um Wellen von Schmerz und Lust durch ihren Körper zu schicken.

Seine Zunge suchte den Weg in sie. Er ächzte unter dem Geschmack ihres Samens. Als er spürte, dass sie sich unter seinen Liebkosungen wieder etwas entspannte, stoppte er mit seiner Zunge und brachte sein Gesicht zu dem Ihren. Küsste sie während er mit seinem Daumen begann ihren Kitzler zu massieren. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Sein Mittelfinger suchte den Eingang ihres magischen Dreiecks, umkreiste ihn sanft um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihn nun in sie bringen würde.

„Fühlt sich das gut an?", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

„So gut..", Ihre Stimme brach ab, als er seinen Finger in sie schob. Immer noch dabei sie mit seinem Daumen zu massieren.

Wellen von Hitze und unglaublicher Befriedigung begannen über ihren Körper hinweg zu rollen. Diese Art von Oralsex war für sie neu. Greg begann wieder ihre Brüste zu küssen.

„Du bist so perfekt, Molly! Ich will dich so sehr vögeln, dass Du es kaum glaubst!", zischte er, und damit schob er noch einen zweiten Finger in ihre Öffnung und glitt mit jedem Stoß härter in sie. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie hart an der Grenze war.

„Komm wenn Du möchtest... mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich ein zweites Mal kommen lasse. Ich verspreche es. Lass es einfach geschehen!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Mit dieser Erlaubnis, rollte ihr Orgasmus über sie hinweg. Ihre linke Hand packte in die Decke, ihr Körper bäumte sich mehrfach auf und Molly stöhne lange und laut in Erregung aus.

Gregs Finger spürten wie ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn herum zuckten und ihr Samen sich über seine Finger ergoss. Er lächelte gegen ihr Ohr, als sie nach Luft schnappte und versuchte etwas Kontrolle über sich und ihre Atmung zu gelangen.

Seine Finger waren noch immer in ihr, und er bewegte sie rein und raus, nur ganz langsam, weil er wusste wie sensible sie jetzt war, und dass sie ein paar Momente für sich benötigte um später noch mal zu kommen.

Aber er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten ihre Perle noch ein zweimal zu necken, mit seinem Daumen. Was kleine Schockwellen durch ihren Körper schickte und sie leise aber unwillig stöhnen lies.

Er stoppte sein Spiel und begann ihre Schenkel zu streicheln. Kitzelte sie dort ein wenig. Küsste ihren Hals hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, um am Ende einen Ihrer Nippel mit seinem Mund zu umfassen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ganz außer Atem.

Stilles kichern kam von ihm. „Weißt Du wie wunderschön du aussiehst wenn du kommst?"

Sie wurde rot. „..Nein.."

Er küsste seinen Weg zurück über ihren Nacken zu ihren Lippen. Fand Ihre Blicke und lächelte sie an. „Absolut!"

Sie berührte sein Gesicht und zog es zu sich um ihn dankbar zu küssen.

„Ich hab mich noch nie so gefühlt, Greg. Niemand hat mich je so behandelt, wie du."

Sanft massierte er ihren Bauch.

„Aber das ist die Art wie man dich behandeln sollte. Immer.", er machte einen Moment Pause, bewegte seine Hüften gegen die Ihren, so dass sie sein hartes Glied spüren konnte. „Nimm mich in deine Hände. Befriedige mich ein wenig."

Ihre Hand suchte nach seinem Schwanz. Zuerst spürte sie seinen Hüftknochen über seiner Leiste. Von dort aus erkundete sie seine Mitte.

Als Ihre Fingerspitzen sein heißes und nasses Fleisch berührten, zuckte sie ein wenig zurück. Aber sein leises Stöhnen bestärkten sie und langsam umfasste sie seine Härte. Dann begann sie ihn langsam zu massieren. Sie konnte seinen Atem gegen ihren Nacken spüren, wie er schneller wurde. Anfänglich benutzt sie nur zwei Finger um ihn zu massieren, dann wurde sie couragierter und begann die ganze Hand zu nutzen.

Veränderte den Druck mit jedem Stoß. Ein Stoß war fest und tief und dann wieder nur kurz und an der Spitze seines Schwanzes. Gregs Augen waren geschlossen und offensichtlich genoss er ihre Berührungen. Nach einer Weile, begann sie seine Hoden zu massieren. Drückte die weichen Säcke bis Greg ächzte.

Er öffnete die Augen.

„Ich will dich, Molly, jetzt!", er bewegte sich mit seinem Körper über den Ihren und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Greg..", er wusste was sie sagen wollte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er seinen Nachttisch und zog ein Kondom hervor. Er öffnete es und wollte es sich überziehen, aber hielt inne.

„Mach du es.", hielt er ihr das Kondom hin.

Das letzte Mal, dass Molly ein Kondom selbst übergerollt hatte, war in der Highschool im Sexualunterricht. Über ein hölzernes Etwas, das definitiv nicht aussah wie ein menschlicher Penis. All die Männer mit denen sie geschlafen hatte, taten es immer selbst.

Sein Lächeln bestärkte sie und vorsichtig nahm sie das Kondom von ihm. Sie setzte es auf die Spitze seines Penis. Eine Hand griff um ihn. Greg stöhnte in Ekstase. Intuitiv schob sie seine Vorhaut zurück und rollte das Kondom über die gesamte Länge seines Schwanzes.

Greg beobachtete ihr Tun mit stechenden Augen. Als sie fertig war, nahm er ihre Handgelenke und deutete ihr, sich zurückzulehnen. Mit liebevollen Küssen krabbelte er über sie. Eine Hand griff seinen Schwanz, masturbierte ihn noch einmal, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er richtig Hart war.

Molly konnte ihn an ihrem Eingang fühlen. Sie war nervös, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie so scharf auf ihn und sie fühlte das Bedürfnis endlich seinen Schwanz in sich fühlen zu wollen. Sie wollte von ihm genommen werden. Sehnsüchtig.

„Ich werde dich jetzt zu meinem machen, und ich werde deines werden, Molly.", flüsterte er sacht und dirigierte sich mit einer Hand in sie. Zuerst glitt er nur ein paar Zentimeter in sie. Als wen er erst einmal probieren wollte. Um ihr einen Moment zu geben, ihn zu fühlen. Aber dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wollte sie um seine ganze Härte fühlen. Mit einem schnellen Stoß glitt er in ihre Muschi. Sie beide stöhnten auf und das Gefühl was beide bemächtigte war atemberaubend. Gregs Hüften begannen gegen die Ihren zu drücken. In seiner gesamten Länge glitt er mehrere male hinein und hinaus. Molly fühlte seinen Rhythmus und ging mit.

Molly war so eng um ihn herum. So passend, dass er es kaum glauben wollte.

„Du passt so gut, Liebling..", stotterte er unter seinen Bewegungen. Er wurde schneller und Molly quittierte dies mit lauten stöhnen. Ihr Oberkörper hob sich ein wenig, sie küsste ihn und überraschte ihn mit direkten Worten an seinem Ohr. „Ich will dich reiten Greg. Lass mich dich reiten!"

Ohne zu zögern packte er sie an ihrer Hüfte, und drehte ihre beiden Körper in einem Zug herum, ohne den Kontakt zu verlieren.

„Und das sollst du auch!", seine Hände stießen ihre Hüften gegen seine Scham und es fühlte sich noch besser als vorher an. In dieser Position passte sie noch viel besser und er konnte noch tiefer in ihr sein.

Als Molly auf seinem Schoss saß, in aufrechter Position, ließ er sie los, und legte seine Hand lose auf ihren Oberschenkel. Er tat nichts, und beobachtete sie einfach nur. Wie sie sich selbst an ihm befriedigte. Wie ihre Hüften sich vorwärts und zurück bewegten. Wie ihre Arme und Hände lose neben ihrem Körper hingen und ihre Brüste auf und ab hüpften. Ein hypnotischer Rhythmus, der mit dem langen braunen Haar von ihr bedeckt wurde. Sie genoss es. Sie hatte Lestrade und alles um sich herum vergessen. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie selbst, und das gefiel ihm so sehr.

Als er spürte das Mollys Atem schneller wurde, und ihre Lustschreie lauter, wusste er, dass sie kurz davor war zu kommen. So begann er wieder ihren Kitzler mit seinen Fingern zu massieren. Die Berührung brachte sie zu ihm zurück und sie sprach seinen Namen. Seine andere Hand griff eine Ihre Brüste und massierte sie. Er beschleunigte seinen Stöße und dann explodierte Molly.

Ihr Orgasmus rollte über sie. Sie begann zu zittern und zu zucken. Ihr Kopf fiel in ihren Nacken und sie stöhnte laut in ihrer Erregung.

Zu sehen wie Molly kam, brachte Greg den letzten Kick. Sein eigener Orgasmus rauschte über ihn und mit einem letzten harten Stoß kam er. „Oh Gott, Molly!"

Es fühlte sich an als würde er gleichzeitig sterben und wiederbelebt.

Nachdem sein Orgasmus abgeklungen war begann er zu lachen. Mollys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, ihr Haar lag über seinen Schultern und seinem Gesicht. Er konnte sie zusammenhanglose Worte murmeln hören.

„Komm her.", mit einer letzten Bewegung, hob er sie von seiner Hüfte herunter und legte sie neben sich. Schnell entfernte er das Kondom, und griff dann nach einer Decke, die er über ihre schweißnassen Körper ziehen konnte. Er lächelte sie an, während er ihre Haare zur Seite streifte. Mollys Gesicht hatte einen zarten, rosaroten Teint bekommen. Sie sah erschöpft verschwitzt aber glücklich aus.

„Himmel, Liebes! Du warst großartig!", lachte er auf.

Sie schmunzelte schüchtern. „Du auch..."

Eine seiner Augenbrauen hob sich. „Danke, Miss Hooper. Also hat Ihnen meine kleine Unterrichtsstunde gefallen?"

„Oh ja, ich kann nichts Gegenteiliges behaupten, Professor."

Er drückte seine Lippen gegen ihre um sie ein letztes Mal für diese Nacht leidenschaftlich küssen zu können.

„Das ist gut zu wissen, Miss Hooper, weil wir morgen früh einen kleinen Test darüber schreiben werden.", er grinste, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie werde Ihn mit einer 1+ bestehen."

Damit zog er sie in seine Arme und beide schliefen ein.

**Das Ende. Ich hoffe Ihr hattet Spaß daran. Ich freue mich über eure Reviews.**


End file.
